Fabula Ancestral
by Clavel
Summary: Finito!. Lily y James han renunciado al amor... ven lo que sucede cuando tomas a Lily, Jame y muchos cuentos de hadas y los ponen en mis manos. Sera divertido.
1. Dime que no es cierto

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL

_CAPITULO I:_

_ **Dime que no es cierto**_

En Godric Hollow reinaba la paz, el viejo Rey había muerto dejando el reino en manos de su hijo, el Príncipe James quien era justo y amable con todos sus súbditos. Pese a su juventud todos concordaban en que él sería uno de los mejores gobernantes en la historia de la Comarca. Todo marchaba bien, y el reino entero se regocijo con la noticia del futuro matrimonio del príncipe con la bella Lady Helena, hija de una de las familias mas aristocráticas de Ciudad Trinidad, la Villa mas importante del Reino y la mas cercana al Palacio Real... 

James (él insistía en que no lo llamaran príncipe o su alteza)  pensaba que era feliz, en víspera de su boda, todo cambio. Sirius Black, uno de los mejores amigos de James y su consejero en asuntos políticos, estaba de juerga (como era su costumbre) en uno de los "Salones para Caballeros" de Ciudad Trinidad cuando una pareja capto su atención. 

Dicha pareja estaba hablando en secreto cerca de una farola que apenas los iluminaba, sin embargo Sirius pudo identificar una de las voces, pertenecía a una mujer, mujer que el respetaba y creía conocer muy bien, sin embargo no era así

"Ya casi esta en mis manos, nos casaremos en tres semanas. Después será solo cuestión de tiempo. Godric Hollow será nuestro" decía la voz de la mujer

"Espero que no lo estés dejando llegar demasiado lejos" hablo el hombre en una voz áspera y profunda que a Sirius no le gusto nada "Recuerda que esto me pertenece" continuo mientras recorría el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos y la besaba apasionadamente

"James es demasiado 'honorable' como para si quiera proponerlo" 

"Es un tonto, un romántico... y eso lo llevará a la ruina" río el hombre "Ahora, 'Lady Helena' regresa a jugar tu papel de novia 'virgen, casta y pura' de su alteza real, el príncipe James Potter"

"Lo haces sonar tan sórdido" sonrió la mujer antes de desaparecer por una callejuela. El hombre se marcho en dirección opuesta y Sirius pudo ver su cara, lo reconoció con facilidad, Severus Snape... hijo de un ex-consejero del viejo Rey, ambos habían sido expulsados del reino por Alta Traición a la Corona.

"Si es cierto todo lo que dices, tienes que decírselo a James"

"¿Qué quieres decir con; 'Si es cierto todo lo que dices? ¿Dudas de mi palabra?"

"Claro que no Sirius, pero no has sido el mismo desde lo de Clarisse, has estado bebiendo y eso pudo haber nublado tu juicio"

"No te pongas todo doctoral conmigo, Remus, lo de Clarisse no tiene nada que ver. Se lo que vi"

"Entonces tienes que decírselo a James..."

"¿Decirme que, Remus? ¿Sirius?" James había entrado en la habitación y miraba de uno al otro, iba muy contento por que aquel día iban a seleccionar el pastel para la recepción 

"Es sobre Helena, ayer que salía de la Cantina, la vi hablando con Snape..."

"Snape no tiene permitido entrar a las tierras del reino"

"Eso ya lo sé, James. Pero créeme, el y Helena estaban juntos, conspiran en tu contra..." Sirius le contó a James todo lo que había visto y oído, James lo escuchaba incrédulo

"No puede ser"

"James, ¿alguna vez me he equivocado?" pregunto Sirius ganándose miradas sarcásticas de sus dos amigos "¿Cuándo es algo importante?" James tuvo que admitir que Sirius, nunca se equivocaba cuando eran cosas importantes

"Es cierto entonces" dijo James

"Eso me temo" dijo Remus poniendo una mano en el hombro de James 

"Señor" dijo un sirviente "Lady Helena esta aquí"

"Hágala pasar" dijo James con voz fría

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Sirius

"Ya lo verán"

Helena entró

"James, querido, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde con el pastelero"

"Es cita se cancela"

"Pero si ya me habías prometido ir, si sigues re-programando todo lo relacionado de con la boda, nunca nos casaremos"

"Precisamente, la boda se cancela" dijo James 

"¿Qué?" se indigno Helena

"Lo has oído, la próxima vez que quieras encontrarte con tu amante, elige mejor el lugar de la cita, la farola afuera de la Cantina no es el mejor de los lugares"

"James, no e cierto, lo que sea que te han contado no es cierto"

"A diferencia tuya, Helena, yo no tengo por costumbre mentir" intervino Sirius, "te vi claramente anoche, te seguí de vuelta a tu casa... escuche todos tus planes" Helena se quedo en silencio, si James tenía que elegir entre la palabra de Sirius y la de ella, ya podía dar por perdida la pelea

"¿No te defiendes? ¿Ni siquiera intentas desmentirlo? ¿Es verdad? ¡Habla con un demonio!" James se estaba poniendo mas y mas furioso, acababa de voltear una mesa "¡Defiéndete, dime que no es cierto! No puedes, no puedes por que eres una serpiente, si mordieras tu lengua te envenenarías" Había tal odio en la voz de James que sus amigos lo desconocían

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"grito Helena

"Vete, huye lejos y nunca regreses, vete con tu amante... Si escucho que vuelves a poner un pie en mis tierras, desearas morir por que la muerte será mucho menos dolorosa de lo que voy a hacer contigo, ¡ahora lárgate!" James la había tomado por el brazo y la empujo fuera del estudio donde se encontraban

James cerró la puerta, y por lo que sería la segunda vez en su vida (la primera siendo su cumpleaños numero 16 cortesía de Sirius), procedió a ponerse una santa borrachera cabal en compañía de sus amigos, sin hablar, sinceramente esperando perderse y así quedarse dormido hasta él día siguiente cuando, esperaba, todo tuviera mas sentido

"¿Por qué?" pregunto horas mas tarde, Sirius y Remus ya se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones "Puse mi alma a sus pies, estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, protegerla, consentirla. Pensaba que me llevaba a un ángel cuando lo que hacia era meter una cobra a mi casa" James se puso de pie, camino hasta el balcón y después de un largo suspiro, juró: "Nunca volveré a amar" 

Y así fue como James Potter, su alteza real príncipe reinante de Godric Hollow, renuncio a la posibilidad de sentir amor cuatro meses antes de cumplir 19 años.

****

Lejos de los dilemas de James, vivía una linda jovencita de 16 años de nombre Lily Evans, mientras James juraba no volver a amar, ella juraba no enamorarse jamás...

Lily vivía en Quiet Village, una pequeña villa campesina en las periferias de Campo Real, el reino vecino a Godric Hollow, Quiet Village era la población mas cercana a Ciudad Trinidad y había muchas relaciones de negocios entre ambas villas. 

Lily era la hija del inventor loco del pueblo, y era muy feliz en compañía de su padre, quien la animaba a ser independiente y pensar por si misma. Aquel día era el día de la boda de su hermana mayor Petunia, quien estaba contrayendo matrimonio con Sir Vernon Dursley, alcalde del pueblo.

"Esto es hasta cierto punto subreal" le decía Lily a su amiga y vecina Cinthya Kersh 

"¿A que te refieres?" 

"A Petunia siendo todo amor y bondad y tan feliz por casarse con ese cavernícola que tenemos por alcalde"  

"Veras, el amor hace cosas raras con las personas, algunas veces saca lo mejor que hay en ellas y otras..."

"¿las convierte en idiotas totales?"

"Sí" respondió su amiga sonriendo

"Pues te lo digo ahora, Cinthya, si alguna vez empiezo a actuar como Petunia y babeo sobre algún Neandertal con músculos de mas, estas en total libertad de dispararme y sacarme de mi sufrimiento. Gracias"

"Eso lo dices ahora por que eres aun una niña" dijo Sarah Kersh, la madre de Cinthya "Cuando crezcas todo cambiara, créeme, cuando sientas tu corazón latir con fuerza y como tu pulso se acelera, las mariposas en el estomago y esa extraña emoción que te embarga cuando estas cerca o ves a la persona amada" 

"Yo no puedo esperar a enamorarme y sentir todo eso" informo Cinthya emocionada

"¿En serio? A mi me parece que todo es suena a estar enfermo"

"Ah Lily, mi pequeña, no tienes idea como eso consuela mi viejo corazón" dijo Mark Evans, padre de Lily e inventor loco del pueblo, aun era un hombre joven de 30 y tantos años "Haces muy feliz a tu viejo padre"

"No eres viejo, papá. Siempre vamos a estar tu y yo, no te preocupes. Créeme que no quiero enamorarme nunca"

Así fue como dos personas renunciaron al amor, inconscientes de que el destino y el tiempo tenían otros planes para ellos... planes muy diferentes a lo que ellos deseaban.

Fin del Capitulo 1

Notas:

Ok, nuevo fic, se que el inicio no es muy, muy emocionante pero créanme que va a mejorar, el inicio fue muy difícil pero creo que no salió muy mal al final. El siguiente capitulo se pone un poquito mas emocionante. Va a ser un fic algo extraño sacado de mis años como ávida lectora de todo tipo de Cuentos de Hadas. Y si sienten que es muy malo pueden culpar a quien me compro el DVD de La Bella y La Bestia el pasado fin de semana, para mayores señas, mi papá (por si no lo han notado soy una consentida de lo peor), por que de ahí saque la inspiración.

Se que se suponía que mi próximo fic iba a ser Birds of Prey, pero me gusto mas esta idea y aquí la tienen, aunque espero escribir BoP en algún momento de mi vida, ya saben, antes de que muera.

Si les gusta, si lo odian, déjenme saber que piensan y puchurren ese botón de ahí abajo.

Bye

Clavel

Agosto 13, 2003


	2. Un lugar simple y aburrido

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL 

CAPITULO DOS: **_Un lugar simple y aburrido_**

****

Como cada mañana, Quiet Village despertaba al amanecer y era siempre la misma canción, las mismas viejas y simples rutinas de una pequeña villa rural. Por donde sea que lo miraras, Lily Evans no encajaba en el entorno, su hermoso cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes resaltaban de inmediato ante los ojos de cualquiera, su avidez por los libros le gano una reputación de 'rara' cuando aun era una niña, ser hija del inventor loco del pueblo tampoco le ayudo en ese departamento, y, finalmente, el hecho de que a sus 19 años nunca hubiera tenido un novio o si quiera un cita daba mucho de que hablar a las matronas del pueblo porque, a excepción de ella y su amiga Cinthya, todas las demás chicas del pueblo que tenían su edad ya estaban comprometidas o casadas

Pero Lily tenía otras cosas en que pensar, con su hermana mayor ya casada, un padre para el cual las 'explosiones menores' eran cosa de todos los días, una mejor amiga eternamente enamorada de, bueno, de básicamente cualquiera que fuera soltero y disponible... Lily no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por lo que las matronas del pueblo decían. En realidad, la única persona con la que Lily hablaba, aparte de su padre, su mejor amiga y la madre de esta, era el viejo bibliotecario, el señor Colbert. 

Cada mañana, Lily se despertaba, desayunaba con su padre y salía a hacer sus encargos al pueblo, deteniéndose en la librería del señor Colbert (con la intención de quedarse solo 5 minutos) para que le prestara un libro nuevo hasta que llegaba la hora del almuerzo y Cinthya iba a buscarla para que volvieran a casa (solían comer juntas con la madre de Cinthya).

Por la tarde hacía 'Control de Daños' en el taller de su padre, para luego pasar el resto de la tarde sentada en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana, leyendo el libro que le había prestado el señor Colbert y soñando con Tierras lejanas

A Lily le gustaba su pequeña rutina, cierto, era algo aburrida la mayoría de las veces pero entristecerse no estaba en el espíritu de Lily, con el tiempo había aprendido a encontrar placer en las cosas simples: las caminatas con Cinthya, las platicas con el señor Colbert, los desayunos con su padre y las hermosas horas que pasaba con sus libros. Aunque en su interior, el hambre por la aventura, no se saciaba

Una mañana en particular, Lily había dejado con tiempo la librería, y mientras esperaba a Cinthya sentada en la fuente, se puso a leer tranquilamente su libro, era su favorito, ya lo había leído cinco veces y el señor Colbert se lo acababa de regalar diciendo que nadie lo disfrutaba mas que ella. Estaba totalmente inmersa en la historia cuando su amiga llegó

"¿Qué tan lejos estas? ¿Marte?" pregunto sacándola de su lectura

"Júpiter" respondió Lily marcando la pagina en la que iba y cerrando el libro con cuidado, Cinthya leyó la cubierta

"¿Ese? Pero si ya te lo sabes de memoria"

"No puedo evitarlo, es mi favorito... Tierras lejanas, hechizos, intrigas, peleas, aventura...  "

"Romance, recuerda que todo siempre empieza por un lío de faldas"

"Si tu siguiente frase va a ser: 'El amor mueve montañas' mejor no la digas"

"Entonces, cambiemos de tema: ¿Cómo te fue en tu cena mensual en casa de nuestro amado alcalde? ¿Qué dice la vieja Petunia? ¿Marchitándose?"

"Algo, ella y Vernon aun siguen intentando tener hijos, imagínate eso"

"Aprecio mi sanidad mental, gracias"

"Aparte de eso, fue aburrido como siempre, Petunia sigue insistiendo que ya es hora de que me case, y escucha la peor parte: Se ofreció a arreglar 'una buena boda' para mi. Incluso sugirió que le dijera que sí a Snape"

"NO"

"Sí, te imaginas. Yo... y él... desagradable"

"Oh no, aquí viene. Aguanta, no necesitamos problemas"

"Señorita Lily que placer verla por aquí" dijo Snape en tono lisonjero que no engaño a Lily ni por un momento 

"Buenos días, Lord Snape" saludo educadamente Lily tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que odiaba la forma en al que Snape la estaba viendo, con ese deseo predatorio. Pero Lily sabía lo influyente y poderoso que era Snape, aquellos que se le oponían resultaban siempre heridos o peor desaparecían y nunca se les volvía a ver. Por mas que odiara a Snape, Lily no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés "Cinthya y yo nos dirigíamos a casa y tenemos algo de prisa, tenemos que llevar unos encargos que nos ha hecho la Sra. Kersh"

"Entonces iré directo al punto" dijo Snape caminando con ellas "¿No has pensado en mi proposición?"

Lily palideció ligeramente, cada vez que la veía, Snape preguntaba lo mismo... y, mientras Lily tuviera sangre en las venas, siempre iba a tener la misma respuesta

"Es muy amable de su parte, Lord Snape, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo: No, no puedo casarme con usted, el matrimonio implica responsabilidades que una mujer solo debe asumir cuando esta lista. Yo no lo estoy, así que: No. Ahora, con su permiso, debemos irnos... "

Lily y Cinthya lograron desaparecerse de enfrente de Snape y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad para refugiarse en casa de Cinthya

"Aun no se por que no simplemente la tomas y ya" dijo una voz a las espaldas de Snape "es solo una mocosa, seguro puedes arreglártelas"

"El caso, mi querida Helena, es que quiero que ella acepte casarse conmigo, no quiero simplemente tomarla por la fuerza, eso sería demasiado fácil, Lily tiene espíritu, fuerza y carácter... "

"Sí que eres patético, te has enamorado de la dulce, casta, pura y virginal Lily Evans... "

El tiempo que había pasado desde que Lady Helena había sido expulsada del palacio del príncipe James (tres años) la habían hecho mas bella pero al mismo tiempo le amargaron el carácter, la atracción y posible amor que sentía por Snape pronto se convirtieron en indiferencia, aun eran amantes pero meramente por que ambos tenían necesidades carnales.

"Bueno, como ya tengo una amante para mi cama, ahora necesito una madre para mis hijos" El tiempo también había operado algunos cambios en Snape, se había vuelto mas duro y cruel de lo que antes se había pensado, se concentro en hacerse rico y poderoso para algún día poder vengarse de James por haberlo expulsado de su reino dos veces "tú entiendes, un hombre de mi posición no puede casarse contigo... además, debes admitir que es mas bella que tú" Lo cual era muy cierto, pero Helena no lo admitiría ni muerta

"Es una simple campesina"

"Quizá, pero he de tenerla"

***

"Papá, no me creerás lo que sucedió hoy" dijo Lily entrando al taller de su padre 

"¿Snape te volvió a molestar?"

"Igual que siempre, pero no importa"

"No, sí importa, hija, ese hombre es cruel y maligno, no lo quiero cerca de ti. Solo espero que con lo que logré ganar con este invento, finalmente tengamos suficiente dinero como para irnos de Quiet Village y quedar lejos de su alcance"

"Eso sería lindo, empezar otra vez..." 

"Sí. Por eso voy a apresurarme y terminar con esto, quiero irme mañana muy temprano"

"Entonces te ayudaré en todo lo posible"

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

"Olvidarías alimentar a tu perro"

Al día siguiente, Lily despidió a su padre y siguió agitando la mano hasta que él se perdió de vista, estaba acostumbrada  a sus breves ausencias pero eso no lo hacía nada mas fácil, desde que podía recordar habían sido solo él, su hermana y ella, luego Petunia se fue al "lado oscuro de la fuerza" y solo fueron su padre y ella. Cierto, casi siempre se quedaba en casa de la Cinthya y se divertían bastante pero aun extrañaba a su padre aunque solo se acababa de ir... Si tan solo pudiera dejar de tener aquel presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, si al menos pudiera tener la certeza de que lo que iba a pasar no iba a ser malo... 

Resulto que Lily tenía razón, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar gracias a un inesperado encuentro... 

****

James Potter cabalgaba por sus tierras en compañía de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los años ciertamente lo habían endurecido, el muchacho alegre y sin preocupaciones era un simple recuerdo ahora, con el corazón ya sanado pero endurecido, todo había cambiado. James imponía ciertas reglas y esperaba que se obedecieran; una de esas reglas era que nadie tenía autorización para merodear las tierras que rodeaban su castillo, si querías pasar por ahí debías tener permiso expreso de él... de otra forma, estaba penado con muerte, ciertamente James tenía el asunto No-quiero-que-nadie-se-me-acerque convertido en todo un arte

"No pude haberme perdido tanto, el camino debe estar por aquí cerca" murmuraba para si y para su caballo Mark Evans (padre de Lily) mientras vagaba por un bosque que no le era para nada familiar "Es la ultima vez que dejo que guíes el camino Rocinante" el caballo dio un resoplido de disgusto y luego paro las orejas "¿Has oído algo?"

Por un claro del bosque aparecieron tres caballos montados por jinetes que claramente estaban de casería 

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Pregunto uno de los hombres "¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su asunto?" pregunto el hombre que iba al frente y que tenía el cabello negro así como que para ningún lado (James)

"Disculpe, mi nombre es Mark Evans y me he perdido, fui a Ciudad Trinidad por negocios pero mi caballo y yo nos perdimos y acabamos en este bosque, creo que Rocinante dio un giro a la izquierda cuando debió ir a la derecha"

"¿Rocinante?" pregunto otro de los hombres de cabello color arena (Remus)

"Mi hija es gran fan del Quijote, nuestro perro se llama Sancho" el joven sonrió "Sancho siempre es quien me recibe cuando regreso a casa"

"Vasta de charla" dijo el hombre despeinado "¿Sabes donde estas? ¿Sabes que se castiga con la muerte a los que vagan por aquí sin autorización especial del príncipe de estas Tierras?"

"No, no estaba al conciente de eso, he vivido en Quiet Village toda mi vida nunca había estado mas lejos de mi casa que Ciudad Trinidad"

"Entonces, es una pena que tenga que morir, el príncipe establece reglas y se espera que se cumplan, usted entenderá que como príncipe no puedo dejar pasar esto"

"Vamos, James, no vas a matar a este pobre hombre por que se perdió" intervino el tercer hombre "Es solo un aldeano del reino vecino"

"Sirius tiene razón, James, mejor solo indícale el camino de regreso y déjalo ir, ¿qué mal te ha hecho?"

"Remus, ¿no eres tu el que siempre dice que mas vale prevenir que lamentar? Por todo lo que sabemos puede ser un espía de... "

"Señor, le aseguro, nunca he sido espía de nadie" se indigno Mark

"Ahí lo tienes, deja al hombre ir" Insistió Sirius, Los tres discutieron por otros 15 minutos sobre si Mark Evans iba a morir o no, finalmente decidieron que no lo iban a condenar a muerte pero

"Gracia a la intersección de estos caballeros, he decido que no mueras, sin embargo has cometido un crimen y por lo tanto debes pagar"

"¿Qué crimen? Solo me perdí" Mark estaba indignado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, sabiéndose en otro reino era cierto que el señor de aquellas tierras podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y si lo mataban iba a dejar sola a su hija, ahora sabía que eso no iba a pasar, pero estaba claro que este tal Príncipe James quería algo a cambio, pero no había mucho que un hombre como él pudiera ofrecerle a un príncipe

"Ese no es mi problema, ahora... como castigo quiero que... me des el primer ser viviente que te reciba cuando llegues a tu casa."

"¿Sancho?" Amaba a su perro, pero las cosas podían ser peores

"Sí, creo que sería agradable tener otro perro en mi jauría. Uno de mis sirvientes ira a recogerlo en tres días" James concluyó mientras sus amigos renegaban con la cabeza, ¿para que quería James otro perro? Claramente solo quería quitarle algo a alguien como si sintiera que el mundo estaba en deuda por algo que le habían hecho 3 años antes

"La salida del bosque es por allá" indico Sirius señalando un camino a su derecha "solo siga la vereda"

"Bien, vamonos" dijo James y los tres se fueron 

"Qué hombre tan loco" murmuro Mark Evans poniéndose en camino "Ahora tenemos que decirle a Lily que le van a quitar a su perro"

Mark medito por todo el camino como se lo iba a decir a Lily, camino con rapidez pues quería llegar a casa antes del crepúsculo, iba absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuan cerca estaba de casa hasta que sintió como Lily le gritaba al oído

"Has Vuelto, papá has vuelto, creí que iba a tardar mucho mas"

"Lily, oh Cielo Santo No" grito su padre saltando hacia atrás y separándose de ella para ver como su perro Sancho estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa moviendo la cola

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Lily asustada, su padre le contó todo lo que había pasado, de principio a fin, para cuando termino, ambos estaban al borde del llanto. Sí era cierto que ese tal James era el Príncipe James de Godric Hollow, estaban perdidos, Lily tenía que irse con él o de lo contrario matarían a su padre, ni siquiera podían mentir y enviar al perro, el Príncipe había solicitado 'el primer ser viviente que te reciba al volver a casa', si mentían, caería una maldición sobre ambos... "Cuando se miente a cambio de una vida todo lo que se obtiene es media vida, una vida maldita"

Lily y su padre lloraron y gritaron hasta que finalmente se resignaron, aquel era el Destino... disfrutaron al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, la mañana del tercer día se despidieron

"Papá, todo pasa por una razón y en cualquier caso, las cosa siempre pueden ser peor. Sobreviviremos, con suerte el tal príncipe este se cansara y me dejara volver"

"Mi pequeña, ¿como pude dejar que esto pasara?" se lamento abrazando a la luz de sus ojos

"No es tu culpa. Ahora, mientras estoy lejos quiero que te cuides, le he pedido a la Señora Kersh que te haga compañía y prometió que se encargaría de que comieras bien y todo... No quiero tener que estar preocupándome por ti, por favor, promete que te vas a cuidar"

"Hija"

"Promételo"

"Lo prometo"

"Yo volveré, ya lo veras, aquí vendré" Entonces se escucho un pequeño pop y alguien mas estaba parado ahí con ellos

"¿Mark Evans supongo?" Lily y su padre asintieron "Su Alteza Real el Príncipe James Potter de Godric Hollow me ha enviado aquí para reclamar algo que le pertenece"

"El primer ser vivo que recibió a mi padre cuando el volvió a casa. Soy yo" dijo Lily en voz baja desprendiéndose un poco de su padre

"Muy bien" dijo el hombre que era bajito y regordete

"Papá... " Lily iba a despedirse de su padre pero una luz verde la rodeo y ya era demasiado tarde, ya no se encontraba en la casa de su padre sin en una habitación extraña que parecía ser un suntuoso comedor "¿papá? ¿Papá?" Lily estaba confundida

"No puede oírte, ahora estas en el Palacio Real de Godric Hollow"

"¿Qué? No, no es posible, No me despedí de mi padre. Tal vez nunca lo volveré a ver y no me dejaste despedirme" Lily estaba gritando a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones "No me dejaste despedirme"

"¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto una voz ronca por encima de los gritos de Lily, era James

Fin del Capitulo 2

Como ven, pasaron mas cosas en este capitulo... espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review (GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS; GRACIAS) y un saludo muy especial a las miembros de la Orden Siriusiana y a todas las de Potter & Cía. En general... 

Voy a tratar de trabajar mas rápido en los capítulos aprovechando que todavía me queda un mes de vacaciones. Pero hay otras dos historias que andan rondando mi cabeza, una es un A/U llamado Hogwarts Prep. y es mas bien ubicado en la época de Harry pero... ese esta gracioso, y la otra idea es una adaptación del Diario de la Princesa pero con Lily y James como protagonistas... y claro, incluiría a los merodeadores. No se muy bien que voy a hacer, pero espero aprovechar las vacaciones

Sin mas por el momento

Bye

Clavel

P. D. El siguiente capitulo es: **Primeras Impresiones **

Agosto 17, 2003, 1:18 AM.


	3. Primeras Impresiones

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
CAPITULO TRES: PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES  
  
"¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto una voz ronca por encima de los gritos de Lily, era James "¿quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué demonios haces en mi castillo?"  
  
"Soy la hija de Mark Evans, Lily, usted se encontró con mi padre hace unos días"  
  
"Sí, y le pedí su perro, ¿que haces Tú aquí?"  
  
"Usted le pido el primer ser viviente que lo recibiera al llegar a casa, esa fue yo. Cumpliendo con su palabra, mi padre me envió"  
  
"Pettigrew, vaya por Lady Anabel, dígale que venga de inmediato" dijo James, estaba muy sorprendido pero dispuesto a solucionar las cosas  
  
"¿Lady Anabel, señor?" pregunto Pettigrew asustado, pero James le dirigió una mirada exasperada y Pettigrew salió corriendo  
  
"Muy bien, Lidia"  
  
"Es Lily"  
  
"Como sea, aparentemente su padre es un hombre un poco loco, aun o me explico por que enviaría a su hija en vez de al perro como lo solicite"  
  
"Usted solicito el primer ser vivo... no al perro específicamente. En estos casos uno tiene que hablar con claridad o se mete en problemas. Mi padre tiene honor, por eso no mintió, por el mismo sentido del honor y honestidad que el me inculco, yo tampoco le pedí hacerlo, por la vida de mi padre pagaré el precio que sea necesario"  
  
"Dudo que las mujeres en general conozcan el significado de las palabras honor o honestidad" respondió James una vez que Lily hubo terminado  
  
"No seas amargado, James" dijo una voz desde la puerta del comedor "claro que conocemos el significado de esas palabras, solo por que tu no frecuentas mujeres que lo hagan eso no te da derecho a generalizar. Además, por lo que estaba escuchando, y por lo que Remus me dijo, tu solicitaste el primer ser vivo que recibiera... bla, bla, bla y el punto es que, si el padre de Lily y ella te hubieran mentido y enviado al perro, hubieran maldecido la vida de ambos"  
  
"¿Exactamente desde hace cuanto estas escuchando?"  
  
"Desde que tu entraste a escena, a decir verdad. De cualquier modo, es obvio que no quieres que Lily se quede pero, dadas las circunstancias de lo que pediste, ella tendrá que quedarse al menos un año, de otra forma algo terrible les pasara a ambos"  
  
"¿Estas segura?" pregunto James incrédulo  
  
"Eso creo, si no me crees pregúntale a Remus cuando venga, él es el experto en esas cosas no yo, pero estoy casi segura que eso fue lo que me dijo cuando me contó lo que había pasado durante su cabalgata el otro día."  
  
"Se lo preguntaré, mientras tanto, creo que debes quedarte en el castillo Linda"  
  
"Es Lily"  
  
"Si, Anabel, encárgate de que le den una habitación y que tenga lo que necesita, aparentemente no trajo nada consigo"  
  
"Por lo que escuche, Pettigrew no le dio tiempo si quiera de despedirse, dudo que tuviera tiempo de traer su equipaje"  
  
"¿Estas determinada a hacerme enojar el día de hoy, primita?"  
  
"No, no mas de lo usual"  
  
"Laura, puedes ir a donde quieras dentro del castillo, será tu hogar hasta que resuelva este asunto, pero no dejes los terrenos del castillo" dijo James "Anabel te ayudara si necesitas algo, también puedes pedírselo a la Señora Potts, que es el ama de llaves del castillo" dijo James "Y... ¿qué?, ¿por que me ves así?"  
  
"Por que mi nombre no es Laura, ni Linda, ni Lidia" respondió Lily irritada "Es Lily, L-I-L-Y, ¿Necesita que se lo escriba?"  
  
"Mas respeto, L-I-L-Y" a James, Lily empezaba a molestarle profundamente y estaba bajo la impresión de que era mutuo"  
  
"Con gusto eh, ¿cómo quiere que le diga?"  
  
"Puedes decirle James, todos lo hacen" dijo Anabel "Ahora, que te parece si te enseño tu habitación" Anabel había tomado de la mano a Lily y la estaba sacando de la habitación  
  
"Lo que sea con tal de no estar cerca de ese amargado, perdón James" respondió Lily dándole la espalda a James y golpeándolo en la cara con su cabello rojo mientras pasaba a su lado  
  
"Esa debe ser la mujer mas odiosa sobre la tierra" dijo James cuando Lily y Anabel se fueron "se va a conchabar con la segunda mujer mas odiosa del planeta, que resulta ser mi prima... ¡¡¡¡¡Argggggghhhhh!!!!!. ¡Pettigrew!"  
  
"Sí, mi señor" dijo el hombre bajito y regordete  
  
"Llama al mensajero, necesito enviar una carta" dijo James, tenía pensado preguntarle a Remus y Sirius si lo que Anabel había dicho era cierto, haría cualquier cosa para librarse de Lily, eso era seguro. Pettigrew salió corriendo "ah, pero esto me enseñara a dejar de pedir cosas a los extraños en el bosque. Ahora estoy atascado con esa odiosa por un año. Genial, genial, genial" 'Aunque debes admitir que es muy linda, su cabello es rojo como el fuego y huele muy bien, y sus ojos, nunca he visto ojos mas verdes y...' pensó 'No, no, no, detente, detente, detente... las mujeres hermosas ya nos han metido en muchos problemas. O.L.V.I.D.A.L.A' "Maldita sea" dijo James "Lo mejor será mantenerme lo mas lejos de esa odiosa, será lo mejor" 'Sí'  
  
***  
  
"Estoy tan contenta de que tener otra chica en el castillo, puede ser muy solitario aquí algunas veces" explicaba Anabel mientras guiaba a Lily por los pasillos del castillo, Lily la miró bien por primera vez, era una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y divertidos ojos avellana parecidos a los de James "¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
  
"Mmm, todavía no cumplo 19" respondió Lily sonriendo "pero será pronto"  
  
"Yo tengo 18, y no me gusta mucho vivir aquí con James, pero mi madre le pidió que me cuidara o algo así, no le agrado mucho"  
  
"¿A James o a tu madre?" pregunto Lily sin saber si tal vez eso era muy personal  
  
"Ninguno de los dos, para ser franca. Mamá piensa que soy, ¿cómo lo dice? 'Abominablemente independiente'" dijo Anabel imitando una voz aguda que Lily supuso era de su madre "Y James odia a las mujeres en general, tuvo una novia, hace unos años se iban a casar pero... es una historia larga, te la contaré luego"  
  
"En mi pueblo todos piensan que soy rara, la mayoría piensa que soy demasiado rara, excepto mi padre y mi amiga Cinthya y su madre Sarah, ah, y el bibliotecario del pueblo. Pero mi hermana tiene la firme convicción de que estoy loca"  
  
"Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, ah, por cierto, solo James me llama Anabel, tu puedes decirme Nan. Finalmente, aquí estamos" Se detuvieron en frente de una gran puerta con ribetes dorados "Mi habitación esta enfrente, la de James a final del pasillo. Las habitaciones contiguas a la de él generalmente las ocupan sus amigos cuando vienen, lo cual es todo el tiempo. Así que... ¿qué te parece?"  
  
"Que es mas grande que mi casa" dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor, era una habitación enorme, entonces se acercó a la mesa de noche y puso su bolsa sobre la cama "esto es todo lo que traje de casa, por que siempre lo llevo conmigo" dijo Lily sacando un libro, el que le había regalado el señor Colbert días antes y del libro sustrajo tres fotografías, una era vieja y gastada y era de toda su familia, incluso su madre antes de que muriera, otra era de ella y Cinthya. Y la ultima era de ella y su padre en la ultima navidad. Pusó las tres fotografías en la mesa y sacó un viejo oso de peluche. "Es todo"  
  
"Ahora que ya estas instalada" dijo Nan observando el pequeño ritual de Lily "Vamos a buscar algo de comer"  
  
Lily y Anabel se hicieron amigas muy rápido pues, como Nan decía, el castillo era bastante solitario y ambas tenían bastantes cosas en común, James siempre trataba de no estar cerca de ellas, era algo que Nan llamaba: "Pánico ante las mujeres".  
  
Cuando Lily llevaba una semana en el castillo, llegaron las visitas  
  
Fin del Capitulo 3  
  
Notas:  
  
Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews, alguien me pregunto si era miembro de la Orden Siriusiana, y no lo soy, soy miembro del Potter & Cía., pero nada mas... pero si hicieras eso que dijiste sería lindo.  
  
Otra cosa, tengo otra historia, se llama Piratas y fue creada por que me he obsesionado con Los Piratas del Caribe, se llama PIRATAS y es sobre Harry y Hermione... ahí si tienen tiempo por favor denle una checadita... También publique una historia en www.FictionPress.com se llama TIEMPO PERDIDO y esta en la categoría de Young Adult bajo el seudónimo de Clavel, si tienen tiempo lean esa también, a mi me gusta como quedo el principio, pero bueno. Ahí si tienen tiempo.  
  
Lo que me lleva al hecho que estoy trabajando con tres historias a la vez, y las actualizaciones van a ser semanales, voy a tratar de actualizar las tres cada semana al menos, con la siguiente prioridad (a menos que me indiquen lo contrario) primero va FÁBULA ANCESTRAL, luego TIEMPO PERDIDO y finalmente PIRATAS, que es el orden en que las subí.  
  
Por fa dejen sus reviews y díganme que piensan  
  
Clavel  
  
Agosto 21, 2003 


	4. Realidades

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo 4: REALIDADES  
  
Lily se adapto a la vida del castillo pensando que, en el mejor de los casos, si era cierto lo que Anabel había dicho, solo tendría que pasar un año ahí. No era que estuviera muy feliz al respecto, pero las cosas siempre podían ser peores. James había dejado de refunfuñar cada vez que se la topaba por el pasillo, un jueves, una semana después de haber llegado al castillo, Lily casi podía jurar haber visto una sonrisa en los labios de James cuando se habían encontrado camino al comedor. James, de hecho, había sonreído.  
  
Muy a su pesar, James tenía que admitir que todo era mas divertido ahora que estaba Lily en el castillo, Anabel no lo molestaba como solía hacerlo ahora que tenía alguien con quien estar. Durante las comidas, la conversación era casi tan animada como cuando Remus y Sirius estaban en el castillo. Todo parecía ligeramente mas alegre y, definitivamente, Lily era algo lindo que mirar en cualquier momento del día: caminando en los jardines con Anabel, sonriendo a través del humo de la cafetera en las mañanas, sentada en la sala bordando mientras cantaba suavemente para si, tocando el piano con Anabel después de cenar... James tenía que admitir que Lily era muy hermosa.  
  
"Pero yo ya he tenido bastante con mujeres bonitas" se dijo James un día que se había descubierto pensando en Lily mientras debía estar revisando asuntos de Estado. James se prometió no volver a distraerse pensando en ella varias veces, pero sus resoluciones siempre volaban por la ventana cada vez que veía los chispeantes ojos verdes de Lily  
  
Anabel actuaba muy extraño, sabía que Remus y Sirius irían al castillo en los días siguientes, James les había pedido que fueran para ver si era cierto lo que ella había dicho sobre que Lily se tenía que quedar en el castillo. Por eso, cuando no estaba por ahí con Lily, Anabel se la pasaba mirando por la ventana para ver si alguien se acercaba al castillo, siempre estaba cerca cuando tocaban a la puerta y algunas veces murmuraba para si.  
  
La mañana del viernes, Remus y Sirius finalmente llegaron al castillo  
  
"Chicos" grito Anabel bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad "Necesito hablar con ustedes antes de que vean a James" Nan ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras y, tomando la mano de Remus dijo "Síganme" y empezó a arrastrar a Remus camino a una sala adyacente  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Nan?" pregunto Remus sonrojándose ligeramente mientras seguía a Nan  
  
"Te lo explicaré en un segundo" respondió "Sirius ¿te apresuras?"  
  
Sirius simplemente sonrió y siguió a la pareja en frente de él "¿En que problema te has metido esta vez con James?"  
  
"¿Qué te hace suponer que estoy en un problema con mi 'querido' primo?" pregunto indignada  
  
"Que James nos pidió que viniéramos Ipso facto (a las de a ya) y que si sigues apretando la mano de Remus como lo estas haciendo le vas a cortar la circulación en los dedos" respondió Sirius sentándose tranquilamente en un sillón y estirando las piernas, como si encontrará todo terriblemente entretenido. Nan soltó la mano de Remus  
  
"Perdón" murmuro, enrojeciendo y dándose la vuelta  
  
"Esta bien" la tranquilizo Remus para luego lanzar una mirada irritada a Sirius quien, por toda respuesta, levanto una de sus cejas de forma inquisitiva "Ahora dinos en que problema te has metido"  
  
"Recuerdan que la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí me dijeron que James se había encontrado con un hombre en el bosque y que le había pedido, a cambio de su vida, el primer ser viviente que lo recibiera al volver a su casa" explico Nan algo nerviosa, ambos chicos asintieron "bien, el asunto es que no todo sucedió como James esperaba, él esperaba un perro y no fue un perro lo que llego al castillo tres días mas tarde, fue una chica... y se llama Lily"  
  
"Ahora tienes mi atención" Sirius se había incorporado ligeramente "¿Es bonita?"  
  
"Eso creo, pero no sabría decirte, yo no miro a las chicas, pero es muy agradable. Bien, el punto es que James no quería que Lily se quedara así que yo le dije a James que Remus me había dicho que, si Lily no pasaba un año aquí en el castillo, algo terrible les pasaría a ambos"  
  
"Yo no te dije eso, y bien sabes que lo único que tenia que hacer James era liberarla de su compromiso y ella podría irse a su casa"  
  
"Estoy conciente de eso, Remus, pero es que pensé que sería divertido... sabes como es James cuando hay chicas cerca que no son de su familia, y además... el castillo puede ser un lugar muy solitario y Lily es realmente muy agradable. Y si no obligamos a James a que socialice con otras mujeres nunca se va a casar y eso sería terriblemente malo para el reino y... " Anabel había empezado a enrollar el extremo de su cola de caballo en uno de sus dedos y a poner cara de perrito abandonado esperando, y consiguiendo, que Remus no se enojara con ella "Y no quería quedarme sola aquí... y una cosa llevo a la otra... y antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo había dicho" Remus suspiro profundamente "No estas enojado ¿verdad?"  
  
"No" respondió con sinceridad, nunca podía enojarse con Nan, menos cuando lo miraba de esa forma "Pero que es lo que esperas que hagamos Sirius y yo"  
  
"¿Qué no es obvio?" pregunto Sirius interrumpiendo las intensas miradas que se estaban lanzando "Quieres que te sigamos la mentira ¿verdad, Nan?" Nan asintió "Esta bien, ahora que hemos decidido eso me gustaría... " pasaron unos momentos y Sirius no continuaba su frase, aparentemente estaba pensando "... probar uno de esos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate que hace la señora Potts" Remus y Nan se rieron, pensaron que era algo mas importante pero, claro esta, uno siempre podía contar con Sirius Black para que le quitara la seriedad a las cosas, Sirius salió de la sala cual si fuera el amo del universo y fue marchando al comedor, era hora de desayunar.  
  
Remus y Nan se miraron y empezaron a reír, entonces Remus extendió su brazo ofreciéndoselo a Nan y le dijo "Me haces el honor de permitirme escoltarte al comedor" solo que lo dijo en tono de falsa solemnidad  
  
Nan le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza "Encantada", cuando entraron al comedor Sirius ya estaba sentado platicando de lo mas campante con James, al mismo tiempo que Lily se sentaba. Remus retiro una silla para que Nan se sentara y luego él hizo lo propio mientras Nan hacía las presentaciones pertinentes  
  
"Así que eres de Quiet Village" decía Sirius quien estaba interrogando a Lily "Yo conozco a alguien en Quiet Village, pero no recuerdo a quien"  
  
"Alguna de tus novias, será" musito Remus  
  
"Probablemente... ¿te gustaba vivir ahí?" Sirius había abandonado las esperanzas de recordar a quien conocía en Quiet Village  
  
"Estaba bien, no tengo muchos amigos ahí pero mientras uno logre evitar a Lady Helena y Snape, todo esta bien... " Lily iba a seguir contando como ella y Cinthya siempre se la pasaban evitándolos cuando James la interrumpió  
  
"En esta casa nunca se menciona el nombre Helena" gritó enojado de pronto "ni el de Snape" James había escuchado hace varios meses que Lady Helena y Snape se habían establecido en una villa de Campo Real, ahora entendía que esa Villa era Quiet Village "¿Has entendido?" le gritó a Lily, lo cual irrito a Lily poniéndola en un estado de furia muy cercano al de James, Lily aguantaba casi cualquier cosa menos que le gritaran sin razón  
  
"No lo sabía, Y no hay necesidad de gritar" gritó ella a su vez "Yo no sabía que los conocían, a mi siempre me han parecido muy desagradables pero no empiezo a gritar cada vez que los mencionan"  
  
"¡ESTE ES MI CASTILLO Y YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA!" grito James poniéndose de pie.  
  
"¡ ¡BIEN POR TI! !" gritó Lily poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor como un vendaval sin rumbo ¿quién se creía ese sujeto que era para gritarle?  
  
"¿Sabes, amigo?" intervino Sirius después de cinco minutos de silencio "Eso no era necesario. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella todo lo que paso con 'ya sabes quienes'?"  
  
"Sirius tiene razón, James" añadió Remus "Además, a las damas no se les grita"  
  
"¿Me excedí?" pregunto James sintiéndose culpable por gritarle a Lily, sabía que ella no tenía vela en ese entierro, era solo que cada vez que alguien mencionaba a esas personas non-gratas, su sangre empezaba a hervir, más calmado, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien y la culpa empezaba a hacerlo sentir incomodo  
  
"Te excediste" le respondieron Nan, Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo  
  
"¿Debería disculparme?" James sinceramente no creía que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera solo por que era el gobernante del lugar  
  
"Debes disculparte" le respondieron los otros tres, James suspiró  
  
"Lo haré, pero antes quería preguntarte algo, Remus" por un momento James había olvidado el por que los había mandado llamar Ipso Facto "Es sobre Lily y las circunstancias que la trajeron aquí. Anabel me dijo que tú le habías dicho que, haciendo el cuento corto, Lily tenía que quedarse un año en el castillo o algo malo nos pasaría a ella y a mi"  
  
"Es cierto" dijo Remus sin dar mas detalles, haría cualquier cosa por Nan, eso era cierto, pero tenía sus limites, ya bastante malo era mentirle a James  
  
"Pero no es tanto como que tenga que estar en el castillo" añadió Sirius, dispuesto a seguirle el juego a Anabel hasta las ultimas consecuencias "Es mas como que tiene que estar cerca de ti, puede incluso salir de los terrenos del castillo si sale contigo, dentro de los limites del reino, claro esta "  
  
"Es decir, cuando uno pide una cosa a cambio de una vida no debe ser solo por el hecho de quererle quitar algo a alguien, debes disfrutar lo que has quitado, disfrutar o sufrirlo, eso depende de ti" dijo Remus decidiendo que, si ya había mentido, al menos le enseñaría una lección a su amigo.  
  
"Ves que tenía razón, primo" agregó Nan triunfante "Y francamente, nada de esto es culpa de Lily, así que deberías disculparte con ella por condenarla a pasar un año entero contigo. Y por gritarle, y por haberle estado cambiando el nombre cada vez que le hablabas durante los primeros tres días que estuvo aquí, y por... "  
  
"Ya te entendí, Anabel" la cortó irritado James "He sido un pelmazo"  
  
"Incluso mas de lo habitual"  
  
"Entonces creo que iré a disculparme" James se puso de pie y se fue a buscar a Lily para disculparse con ella, dado que la opinión popular indicaba que todo era su culpa  
  
"Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé" dijo Sirius, no se le había escapado la forma en la que James había mirado a Lily cuando ella había entrado al comedor, Lily le gustaba... y eso era bueno "Y quien sabe, quizás Lily sea capaz de quitarle lo amargado a nuestro amigo"  
  
"No creo que sea hacedora de milagros" dijo Nan "pero nada perdemos con tratar"  
  
"Ustedes dos son los peores casamenteros de la historia" añadió Remus "No se como dejo que me envuelvan en sus intrigas"  
  
"Por que es divertido, mi querido amigo" respondió Sirius, y luego agrego de forma que solo Remus lo escuchara "además... tú sabes por que siempre dices que 'sí' cuando cierta personita te pide que lo hagas" entonces señalo con la cabeza a Anabel y se hecho a reír ante la expresión de su amigo "Como te dije, yo solo lo hago por la diversión"  
  
***  
  
James estaba de pie frente a la habitación de Lily, armándose de valor se decidió a tocar la puerta, cuando nadie le contesto, decidió abrirla para cerciorarse de que Lily no estaba ahí  
  
"Toqué la puerta, pero nadie contesto"  
  
"No escuche" dijo Lily, estaba sentada en el piso, recargada contra la cama mirando la fotografía de ella y su padre  
  
"Disculpa haberte gritado, es solo que... " James no sabía si decirle la verdad o no a Lily, finalmente opto por hacerlo "Lady Helena y yo nos íbamos a casar hace unos años pero ella me engañaba con Snape" Lily lo escucho, en cierta forma ahora entendía por que se había enojado de tal modo al escuchar esos nombres "¿A ti por que no te agradan?" pregunto James a falta de algo mejor que decir una vez que había terminado de contar su historia  
  
"A ambos los conocí por medio de mi hermana quien esta casada con el alcalde del pueblo, eso de entrada es bastante malo, mi hermana y su esposo no son los mejores jueces de carácter, juzgan a las personas en base a que tan ricas son en vez de fijarse en cosas que de verdad importen, Helena nunca ha sido amable conmigo o con nadie que yo conozca, le gusta pavonearse por el pueblo, dice que no hay mujer mas bella que ella en toda la comarca" explicaba Lily "Y Snape se la pasa pidiéndome que me case con él, le he dicho que no innumerables veces, pero me lo sigue preguntando cada vez que tengo la desgracia de encontrarme con él en la calle"  
  
"¿Por qué no quieres casarte con él?"  
  
"De entrada, me hace sentir arcadas el solo mirarle, es cruel y despiadado... No sé, creo que hay muchas cualidades que atraen a un hombre... 'Neandertal' nunca ha sido una de ellas. Digamos que Snape tiene todas las cualidades que detesto y ninguno de los vicios que admiro" concluyó Lily  
  
"En serio lamento haberte gritado" dijo James "lo lamento todo, todo este enredo ha sido mi culpa"  
  
"Esta bien, es solo un año ¿cierto? Sobreviviremos" por alguna razón, Lily no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía de su padre "es solo que me gustaría escribirle a mi padre, hacerle saber que estoy bien y que volveré a casa algún día, soy todo lo que tiene"  
  
"Puedes escribirle, escríbele todo lo que quieras, yo haré que uno de mis mensajeros le lleve las cartas y te traiga las respuestas" le dijo James de repente y sin saber por que lo había hecho, luego salió de la habitación apresurado y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Lily lo hacía sentir extraño, era inteligente y muy hermosa y lo hacía sentir cosas que, según él, no le convenía sentir, cosas que se había jurado no sentir. 'Recuérdalo, Potter' se decía a si mismo a modo de regaño, solo se llamaba Potter cuando no estaba contento consigo mismo 'entre mas bellas son, mas problemas dan' "Pues entonces estoy en grandes problemas" murmuro James después de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y dejarse caer en la cama "Muy grandes problemas"  
  
Fin del Capitulo 4  
  
Notas;  
No mucho que decir, salvo que el siguiente capitulo es EL COMPROMISO  
  
Agosto 30, 2003  
  
2:15 AM 


	5. El compromiso

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
CAPITULO 5: EL COMPROMISO  
  
Los últimos días del Otoño estaban desapareciendo a una velocidad inusitada, antes de que se diera cuenta, Lily ya llevaba tres meses en el castillo y Noviembre se hacía cada vez mas frío. James y ella ya eran mas que corteses el uno con el otro, se estaban haciendo amigos, a pesar de todas las cosas que Lily pudiera pensar de James él la hacía reír por lo cual, ella pensaba, no podía ser tan malo.  
  
Aquella tarde de noviembre, esa idea tuvo una gran sacudida mientras una tormenta se desataba en el castillo, y todo por culpa de una carta que había llegado desde el palacete de Lady Ariadne, madre de Anabel. Nan había cumplido 18 años meses antes de que Lily llegara al castillo y, en vez de una felicitación, había recibido una amenaza de compromiso, su madre le había dicho que le estaba buscando esposo y que lo mas probable era que estuviera casada antes de su próximo cumpleaños puesto que ya estaba en edad de casarse.  
  
La elección fue inverosímil: Sirius Black. Resulto ser que Lady Ariadne y Lady Black eran grandes amigas con un gusto particular por los matrimonios arreglados pues creían que era la perfecta venganza por los matrimonios arreglado al que ambas habían sido forzadas.  
  
"Son las ordenes de tú madre" gritó James, había estado gritando mucho aquella tarde  
  
"¡Pues dile a mi madre que no lo haré!" gritó a su vez Nan al darse la vuelta y salir de la biblioteca hecha un mar de lagrimas. Dejando una sala llena de gente confundida y triste. Remus estaba mas pálido de lo habitual y parecía que una gran loza le apretaba el pecho, después de que Nan salió, el se puso lentamente de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. James entonces volteo a ver a Sirius quien tenía una cara de sorpresa increíble.  
  
"No me mires a mi" le dijo "No voy a casarme con ella. No me importa lo que diga mi madre" Sirius también se fue. Solo quedaban Lily y James  
  
"Dime lo que estas pensando" le dijo James a Lily después de que ella no emitiera un solo sonido por cerca de diez minutos  
  
"No quieres saberlo" había ira mal contenida en la voz de Lily  
  
"No habría preguntado de no querer saberlo"  
  
"Me das asco"  
  
"No te guardes nada" le dijo sarcástico, Lily solo se enojo más  
  
"No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a hacer esto"  
  
"Es su madre, puede hacer lo que quiera con Anabel, yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Es su madre y solo quiere lo mejor para ella"  
  
"La mujer apenas y se ha ocupado de Nan, ¿cómo puedes sinceramente decirme que hace lo que es mejor para ella?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres que haga? Lady Ariadne es la hermana de mi padre y la única familia que me queda, no puedo simplemente contradecirla. No puedo ni quiero intervenir"  
  
"Claro que puedes simplemente contradecirla, eres el príncipe de este reino, tu palabra es la ultima cuando se refiere al matrimonio entre nobles, lo sabes o deberías saberlo, ¿cómo esperas gobernar este lugar si no conoces las reglas mas simples?. ¿Y que sucede con Nan? ¿Qué ella no es tu familia también? ¿y tus amigos? Es bastante obvio para todos que Remus esta enamorado de Nan, y que es mas bien mutuo, y que Sirius no quiere casarse con nadie. Así que, básicamente, tu solo te vas a sentar y ver mientras tres personas son condenadas a ser infelices solo por que tu no quieres intervenir" Lily realmente sabía como poner el dedo en la llaga cuando quería  
  
"¡NO TODO ES TAN SENCILLO COMO TU CREES QUE ES, LILY!" gritó James "HAY DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE CONSIDERAR. NO TODOS VIVIMOS EN EL MUNDO COLOR DE ROSA EN EL QUE TU RESIDES" James también podía decir cosas hirientes cuando le daba la gana  
  
"NO VIVO EN UN MUNDO ROSA. PERO SI SE QUE LAS PERSONAS DEBERÍAN CASARSE POR QUE DESEAN HACERLO, NO POR QUE OTRAS PERSONAS DECIDIERON QUE ERA LO QUE DEBÍAN HACER"  
  
"NO ES TAN SIMPLE" gritó James muy enojado y asustando a Lily, nunca lo había visto así "AHORA VETE"  
  
Aunque Lily estaba algo asustada por la reacción de James, no se iba a ir sin decir lo que pensaba "Creí que eras diferente" dijo en voz mas tranquila, fría y con una nota de decepción "Me equivoque"  
  
*****  
  
El llanto de Anabel se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, Sirius abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró a Remus sentado en el piso recargado contra la pared  
  
"Para un castillo tan grande tiene paredes muy delgadas" comento Sirius por que adentro se oía a Nan llorar aun con mas fuerza  
  
"Este es solo un panel falso es lo único que divide estas mi habitación y la de ella, algunas veces, cuando ella no puede dormir, nos sentamos cada uno de un lado y hablamos por horas, se puede escuchar con gran claridad" explico Remus  
  
"Y el que su voz sea la que puedes escuchar sin importar donde te encuentres también debe ayudar"  
  
"Es extraño cuanto dolor puede causar un simple pedazo de papel, una carta"  
  
"Te aseguro que no me casare con ella" dijo Sirius con rapidez  
  
"No hay mucho que hacer, escuchaste a James. La decisión ha sido tomada: ella debe casarse, el hecho de que yo la ame no cambiara nada"  
  
"¿En verdad la amas?"  
  
"Como no tienes idea" fue la respuesta de Remus, no había duda en su voz, eso ayudo a Sirius a decidirse  
  
"Arreglaremos esto" Sentenció Sirius y, dejando a su amigo solo, fue a hablar con James  
  
*****  
  
"¿Quién demonios se cree que es James Potter para gritarme así? El muy patán, solo por que él es el gobernante de este reino cree que me va a gritar solo por que soy hija de un inventor loco condenada a pasar un año en su tonto castillo, y soportarlo." Lily iba murmurando por los jardines del castillo sin fijarse bien a donde iba, por eso no se estaba dando cuenta que salía de los limites de los jardines y se adentraba en el bosque que rodeaba el castillo  
  
****  
  
"James, hermano, no puedes permitir que esto pase. Nan esta llorando todas las lagrimas que existen probablemente, y Remus esta desecho: no hay nada en este mundo que quiera mas que a Nan y tu tienes que hacer algo" dijo Sirius entrando a la biblioteca  
  
"¿Qué esperas que haga, Sirius?" pregunto James sentado frente a la ventana aun pensando en lo que Lily le había dicho  
  
"Eres el príncipe, dile a esas dos odiosas mujeres que se vayan al cuerno"  
  
"Lily me dijo algo parecido"  
  
"Pues Lily tiene razón"  
  
"Eso pensé"  
  
"Escucha, James, yo se como se sienten esos dos y se que es solo el comienzo, recuerdo cuando Clarisse me dijo que sus padres la habían comprometido con otro, y recuerdo como me sentí cuando la vi casarse con aquel hombre. No puedo soportar ver a mi amigo pasar por lo mismo" Sirius nunca quería hablar a ese respecto, casi cuatro años antes había estado listo para casarse con Clarisse Stone, estaba enamorado de ella y pensaba que era mutuo, cuando Sirius finalmente había reunido el valor para ir a pedir su mano, ella le dijo que iba a casarse en un mes con un duque de las regiones del sur, eso lo había hecho polvo, le había quitado la fe en muchas cosa y le había causado un gran dolor. Ciertamente, no quería que dos personas a las que llamaba amigos pasaran por eso, él mismo no quería ser cómplice.  
  
"Nunca has querido hablar de eso" señalo James  
  
"Fue mas fácil olvidarlo así" explicó Sirius, el tiempo y la distancia estaban sanado las heridas del pasado, cada vez dolía menos.  
  
"Lily dice que la ultima palabra en cuanto al matrimonio entre nobles es mía según nuestra ley" musito James ponderando sus ideas y las opciones "así que si yo quiero que dos personas se casen o no se casen entonces se hará lo que yo diga"  
  
"De acuerdo al párrafo seis del decreto 15, estas en lo cierto" Sirius conocía esa ley bastante bien, la había leído y releído después de encontrarla, la memorizo pensando que de haberla conocido unos meses antes no hubieran casado a Clarisse a la fuerza y ambos habrían sido felices.  
  
"¿La ama?" preguntó James  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Entonces, creo que tenemos una boda que arreglar" concluyó James  
  
*****  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Nan, James acababa de entrar a su habitación y ella no estaba en humor de escucharlo  
  
"Esta es mi casa ¿sabes? Y apreciaría un poco mas de respeto" le reprendió James  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" repitió Nan girando los ojos mientras se sentaban en la cama dándole la espalda a James "¿Hay otra noticia importante que tenga que saber?"  
  
"¿Amas a Remus?" pregunto James sin mas formalidades  
  
"¿Qué diferencia haría eso ahora?"  
  
"Te hice una simple pregunta: ¿Amas a Remus J. Lupin?"  
  
"Sí" respondió Nan  
  
"Bien" dijo James "Por que te casaras la próxima primavera"  
  
Nan no se enteró que James acababa de salir de su cuarto solo sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama "¿En primavera?" preguntó  
  
"Tus flores favoritas florecen a finales de Marzo" le dijo una voz que no era la de James, Nan volteo de inmediato "me dijiste que querías que tu ramo fuera hecho con esas flores, pensé que, por lo tanto, te gustaría casarte en primavera"  
  
"¿Remus?"  
  
"Claro, si es que quieres casarte conmigo" Remus esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Nan, quien se había quedado muda  
  
"Nada me haría mas feliz" respondió Nan abrazándolo una vez que hubo encontrado una respuesta apropiada, dos minutos antes era la persona más infeliz sobre la Tierra y ahora no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía al escucharlo pedirle matrimonio. Remus la abrazó con fuerza, la mujer que amaba le acababa de decir que se casaría con él. Se separaron un poco y después de mirarse a los ojos, se besaron. Era su primer beso estando comprometidos y lo estaban disfrutando enormemente hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno  
  
"Te amo" dijo Remus sonriendo "No te imaginas cuanto"  
  
"Tengo muy buena imaginación" respondió Nan, Remus la beso otra vez "Te amo"  
  
Después de otros cuantos besos, Remus sacó un anillo de uno de sus bolsillos "Iba a dártelo en navidad pero pensé que este momento era mas apropiado" le dijo a Nan mientras se lo ponía en el dedo, era un anillo formado por ocho diamantes blancos alineados en forma de corazón que rodeaban a un rubí rojo escarlata en el centro "Creo que te dice como me siento, lo que me haces sentir"  
  
"Es lo mismo que siento yo por ti" murmuro Nan sonriéndole a Remus. El resto se lo confiaron al silencio, ahora era oficial, se casarían en cinco meses y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para evitarlo.  
  
****  
  
James había estado buscando a Lily para comunicarle las buenas noticias pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, Sirius estaba ya en su habitación durmiendo, Remus y Anabel estaban diciéndose cuanto se amaban (James confiaba que solo se lo estuvieran diciendo), y él quería compartir las noticias con Lily pero ella no podía encontrarla  
  
"Pettigrew" gritó después de estar buscando dentro del castillo por cerca de una hora, ya había anochecido y estaba de mal humor  
  
"Sí mi señor"  
  
"No encuentro a Lily, ¿no la ha visto?"  
  
"Hace rato la vi cerca del limite del jardín, parecía muy absorta en sus pensamientos, creo que iba camino al bosque"  
  
"¡¿Y no la detuvo, Pettigrew?!" grito James enojado "El bosque no es lugar para una señorita"  
  
"No se me ocurrió detenerla, señor"  
  
"Pues ahora ya a oscurecido y ella no regresa" continuo reprendiendo James a Pettigrew (maldita rata asquerosa) mientras salía a los establos del castillo en busca de su caballo "él bosque esta lleno de lobos, nadie en su sano juicio se metería al bosque a estas horas"  
  
"¿A dónde va, su Alteza?" preguntó Pettigrew no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta  
  
"A buscarla, y mas te vale que este bien, si algo le ha pasado te culpare a ti, Pettigrew" (Si Peter la hubiera detenido, Lily no estaría en peligro, por eso James esta enojado con Pettigrew ¿ven la lógica?)  
  
****  
  
Cerca de la media noche, James regresó al castillo con Lily, ella se había perdido y no lograba encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, una manada de lobos la había arrinconado, tenía frío y hambre y empezaba a pensar que ese sería su final, entonces James la encontró. Después de hacer que los lobos se fueran (lo cual le costo una prominente herida en el brazo), regañar a Lily por salir así del castillo y darle su capa por que se estaba helada y no quería que se enfermara, James la subió al caballo (pesé a que Lily no era gran fanática de los caballos y se negaba a subirse a Fuego Salvaje (caballo favorito de James), a decir verdad Lily le temía a todos los caballos menos a Quijote, el caballo de su padre) y la llevó a casa.  
  
Estaban en la sala, Lily estaba tratando de curarle la herida en el brazo a James  
  
"Eso duele" grito James quitando el brazo y recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón  
  
"Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería" Lily le respondió estaba sentada enfrente de él, a sus pies estaba un recipiente con agua caliente y en su mano sostenía un pañuelo  
  
"Si no te hubieras metido al bosque no me habría lastimado"  
  
"De no haber sito tan horrible con Nan, no hubiera estado tan ocupada maldiciéndote y me hubiera dado cuenta que me estaba metiendo al bosque"  
  
"Así que todo es mi culpa"  
  
"Sí" le dijo Lily exasperada, James miro en otra dirección pero volvió a colocar el brazo de tal forma que Lily pudiera continuar con lo que estaba haciendo "Ahora quédate quieto" le dijo Lily suavizando su tono de voz y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo de James "Te va a arder un poco"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
"Gracias... por ir a buscarme y todo eso"  
  
"De nada" dijo James "Además tenía lago que decirte" Lily alzó la mirada y la fijo en los ojos de James, eso logro ponerlo un poco nervioso "Anabel va a casarse en primavera" Lily no parecía feliz de escuchar esa información pues pensaba que James seguía con la idea de no intervenir, James contuvo su risa "Remus le pidió que se casara con él y ella dijo que si"  
  
"¿Nan y Remus?"  
  
"Sí... bueno, eso hará felices a todos" dijo James, Lily había terminado de ponerle un vendaje para que no se le infectara la herida. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lily se levando y le dio un beso en la mejilla, James se quedo anonadado  
  
"Uhmm, esto ya esta" murmuro Lily enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho "entonces... creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas Noches" entonces se apresuro a llegar hasta su habitación  
  
"Buenas noches" murmuro James como dos minutos después  
  
Fin del Capitulo 5  
  
Notas:  
  
Disculpen el pedazo de capitulo que subí antes, lo que pasa es que se me había echado a perder el archivo y tuve que subirlo para luego bajarlo y poder modificarlo. Mi computadora hace cosas raras algunas veces.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Time Goes By  
  
Septiembre 6, 2003  
  
8 : 21 PM 


	6. Time Goes By

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
CAPITULO 6: TIME GOES BY  
  
Los planes para la próxima boda tenían a todos vueltos locos, salvo a Remus y Anabel, quienes juraban, cualquier cosa sería perfecta en cuanto se pudieran casar en los primeros días de Abril. Lily no estaba ni remotamente tan relajada como el par de tórtolos, gran parte de su día consistía en tratar de llamar la atención de Anabel o Remus sobre algún aspecto de la boda como decoración, flores o invitaciones, pero los otros dos se remitían a simplemente asentir con la cabeza mientras se besaban, lo cual enfurecía a Lily, y disgustaba a Sirius pues decía que la forma en la que mantenían pegados sus labios era antinatural.  
  
James pensaba que Sirius se sentía un poco solitario y, aunque estaba muy feliz por su amigo, no podía evitar envidiar lo que Remus y Anabel tenían, algo que el casi había logrado conquistar años antes, pero que había perdido sin remedio. James decidió que era hora de que todos salieran un poco de la rutina y propuso un viaje a Ciudad Trinidad para que empezaran a hacer los arreglos para el vestido de Anabel.  
  
Todos aceptaron de inmediato la idea del viaje, Lily no estaba segura si ella podía ir también, pero Nan y Remus lograron apartar su caras lo suficiente para decirle que todo estaría bien mientras se mantuviera cerca de James. Prepararon todo para una rápida visita a la Ciudad y se dispusieron a ir antes de que cayera la primera nevada del invierno.  
  
"Eso es todo, me voy de aquí" refunfuño Sirius mientras él, Remus, James, Anabel y Lily paseaban por Ciudad Trinidad rumbo a el local de la modista. Antes de hacerse novios, cuando solo se miraban el uno al otro y suspiraban en silencio guardando en secreto su amor, Remus y Nan solían caminar juntos todo el tiempo y hablar de toda clase de cosas, ahora que estaban comprometidos, seguían caminando juntos pero se besaban mas de lo que hablaban, y Sirius encontraba eso muy irritante pues había estado algo sensitivo pensando en Clarisse y como cada vez le dolía menos hacerlo.  
  
"No es necesario que lo hagas" dijo James "Has como nosotros e ignóralos" James y Lily iban caminando juntos fingiendo que no conocía a los tórtolos "Se que es incomodo pero..."  
  
"Pero nada, no deberían comer pan enfrente de aquellos que tenemos hambre"  
  
"No seas aguafiestas, Sirius, se que es algo repulsivo y grotesco pero se les pasara en cuanto se casen y se den cuenta que están atascados el uno con el otro por toda la eternidad" dijo James tratando de animarlo  
  
"Ustedes dos son tan poco románticos" les reprendió Lily  
  
"Como sea, creo que iré a comprar un helado y los veré con la modista"  
  
"Sirius, esta casi helando ¿estas seguro que quieres un helado?" pregunto James  
  
"James, hermano, ya sabes que estoy loco, esas preguntas ni se preguntan, claro que quiero un helado. ¿quieren algo ustedes?" Lily y James negaron con la cabeza mientras Sirius asentía y cruzaba la calle en busca de la heladería, al llegar ahí se encontró con una linda jovencita y decidió desempolvar su viejo encanto y coquetearle, estaba seguro de que no había perdido el toque con las damas  
  
"Hágalo doble, Napolitano y Chocolate" decía la joven al encargado que la atendía cuando Sirius se le acerco "Y no escatime con las nueces"  
  
"Yo quiero uno igual" dijo Sirius haciendo saltar a la chica, el encargado asintió y les entrego los helados a ambos y Sirius, cual caballero de la vieja guardia, pago por ambos  
  
"Gracias" musito la joven "pero no era necesario" luego se le quedo mirando fijamente a Sirius "Me pareces familiar, Oh por merlín, eres Sirius Black"  
  
"¿Mi reputación me precede?" pregunto Sirius "Por que no creo conocerte, recordaría un rostro como el tuyo, de eso estoy seguro"  
  
"¿Qué? ¿No me reconoces? Soy Charleen Stone, Charlie... la molesta hermana menor de Clarisse, ¿recuerdas? La que siempre bajaba corriendo cada vez que ustedes empezaban a besuquearse en la sala, era asqueroso"  
  
"No puede ser, Charlie era pequeña y parecía un chico, tu no pareces un chico"  
  
"Ya no, pero créeme, soy Charlie lo que pasa es que he crecido un poco"  
  
"Evidentemente" murmuro Sirius mientras su mirada dejaba la cara de Charlie y empezaba a viajar al sur  
  
"No lo hagas" le dijo Charlie irritada antes de que los ojos de Sirius alcanzaran su destinó final "Veo que no has cambiado en nada" agrego una vez que Sirius volvió a mirarla a la cara "El viejo Sirius Black que solía conocer"  
  
"He cambiado, Charlie, en serio, el matrimonio de tu hermana me cambió en muchas maneras" Sirius hablaba con melancolía pero paso rápidamente a la sorpresa cuando escucho lo que Charlie dijo a continuación  
  
"¿Sabes? Debo confesar que siempre se me hizo muy raro por que te enredabas con una mujer que ya estaba comprometida" habían empezado a caminar juntos por la plaza del centro  
  
"Su compromiso nos tomo a ambos por sorpresa, éramos muy felices juntos"  
  
"No entiendo por que el compromiso de Clarisse los tomo por sorpresa, Clarisse se había comprometido a los 16 años, Anthony y ella solo esperaron hasta que ella cumpliera 18 por que esa fue la única condición de mis padres para permitirles casarse ¿Clarisse no te dijo que estaba comprometida?"  
  
"No lo hizo" dijo Sirius deteniéndose en seco a mitad de la calle "Ella me dijo que tus padres la obligaban a casarse con Anthony"  
  
"Nadie nunca ha podido obligar a Clarisse a hacer algo" entonces el entendimiento de lo que estaba pasando cruzo por la cara de Charlie "Lo lamento, no sabía que ella no te dijo la verdad, siempre estuve bajo la impresión de que ambos estaban jugando el mismo juego, no pensé que ella fuera la única jugando. Por eso siempre era tan malvada con ustedes dos y los interrumpía y todo eso, pensé que... lo lamento"  
  
"No fue tu culpa" dijo Sirius, estaba algo confundido, no solo por lo que le acababan de decir sino por la certeza que lo invadía de que eso ya no le dolía en lo absoluto y que, en cuanto mas rápido lo sacara de su cabeza, mas pronto él y Charlie podrían continuar con la agradable conversación que habían estado sosteniendo hasta la mención de Clarisse "Además, ya sabes lo que dicen, : 'Hay que dejar lo atrasado en el pasado'"  
  
"Creo que es 'Hay que dejar el pasado atrás'" dijo Charlie riéndose y Sirius pudo reconocer a la chiquilla que había conocido cuatro años antes, aquella a quien, en una tarde de julio, había enseñado a jugar póker por que su hermana simplemente tardaba demasiado en terminar de arreglarse "Pero supongo que no importa pues en el fondo significa lo mismo"  
  
"¿Y que has estado haciendo?" pregunto Sirius antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar entre ambos "Hace años que no se nada de ti"  
  
"Bueno, después de la boda de Clarisse, mis padres decidieron irse a su casa de Campo a disfrutar una vida mas tranquila y me permitieron ir a la escuela de música de Valle Dorado, estuve de interna ahí los últimos cuatro años perfeccionando mi técnica de piano y aprendiendo otras cosas, la escuela básica, ya sabes. Lo que una señorita de buena crianza debe saber. Me gradué hace un par de meses, pase un tiempo en casa de mis padres pero en cuanto Clarisse me ofreció pasar una temporada con ella me vine huyendo para acá con mi nana. Y tú ¿qué has hecho?"  
  
"Parrandear cada y cuando que hay manera, aunque últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo en el castillo de James, se metió en una buena y Remus y Anabel no hicieron nada por ayudarlo" feliz con la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando, Sirius se dispuso a explicarle todo el asunto de Lily y James "pero creo que ya empiezan a darse cuenta de la atracción y 'frisson' Y hablando de 'frissones' No te he dicho porque estamos aquí, Nan y Remus se van a casar en unos meses, por que no vienes conmigo, seguro que se alegra de verte y puedes conocer a Lily y ver lo que te digo"  
  
"Mmm, creo que mi nana todavía va a tardar un poco en darse cuenta que me escape un rato de la casa, creo que puedo acompañarte" Caminaron juntos hasta la modista donde estaban todos los demás reunidos  
  
"Mira a quien me encontré" gritó Sirius entrando al local con Charlie  
  
"Charlie" gritó Nan contenta mientras una de las costureras corría detrás de ella pues le habían estado tomando medidas "que gusto verte, ¿cuándo regresaste?"  
  
"Hace un par de días, ya me enteré de la noticia, felicidades" dijo Charlie felicitando a Nan  
  
"Gracias, estoy muy feliz" como siempre que el tema se mencionaba, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nan "Vas a quedarte para la boda verdad, me gustaría que fueras una de mis damas de honor, aparte de Lily y tú, no tengo muchos amigos"  
  
"Claro que me quedaré"  
  
"Sirius, no ¿deberías estar ya adentro con el sastre?" la puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entro Lily "¿Cuánto tiempo te pudiste tardar en ir por un helado?. Ve a dentro, ahora" ordeno Lily, Sirius, como cualquier persona sensata, no quería discutir con Lily por eso entro de inmediato a donde estaba el sastre y dejo que Nan se ocupara de las presentaciones  
  
"Lily, esta es mi amiga Charlie" dijo Nan feliz "te he hablado de ella"  
  
"Sí, Claro, Soy Lily Evans" dijo Lily dándole la mano a Charlie "mucho gusto en conocerte, Nan dice solo cosas buenas de ti"  
  
"No creas mucho, tiende a exagerar"  
  
"¿Qué Lily ya regreso?" se escucho que James mitad gritaba mitad preguntaba, obviamente a Sirius, acto seguido, James apareció en el vestíbulo que separaba la sala de la modista de la del sastre "Lily"  
  
"¿Deseas algo, James?" pregunto Lily de lo mas calmada, mientras hacia que Nan y Charlie fueran con la modista, inconsciente de que ambas estaban escuchando detrás de las cortinas  
  
"¿Qué si deseo algo? ¡¿Qué si deseo algo?! Dijiste que solo ibas al correo y has tardado mucho y yo me la he pasado ahí adentro parado, esperándote como un idiota esperando a que regreses y... " Lily no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo al oír a James gritar  
  
"Bueno, James, cada quien espera como quiere" dijo Lily en tono dulce y agradable "me tarde por que necesitaba comprar sellos postales había mucha gente, eso es todo"  
  
"Sabes que si usas el sello real, no te piden estampillas" replicó James mas calmado  
  
"Lo sé, pero olvide hacerlo antes de salir del castillo" Lily ahora estaba haciendo que James regresara a donde el sastre para que acabaran de ajustarle el traje que iba a usar en la boda de Remus y Nan "Ahora se buen chico y regresa"  
  
"Lily siempre sabe como manejarlo" le explicaba Nan a Charlie "¿Qué color te gusta mas ¿azul o gris pálido?"  
  
Entonces se escucho a James gritar  
  
"Tenga cuidado donde pone esos alfileres" grito James a todo pulmón "El fututo de este reino depende de donde esta poniendo esos alfileres"  
  
"James, valoras demasiado tu entrepierna" se escucho a Lily reír mientras James gritaba  
  
"No eres graciosa, Lily"  
  
"Oh, pero si lo soy" siguió riendo Lily ante la indignación de James  
  
***************  
  
Era tarde cuando finalmente regresaron al castillo y casi todos se fueron directo a la cama. Sirius en particular pensaba irse al día siguiente de regreso a la Villa para ver a Charlie, algo extraño había ocurrido en su interior al encontrarse con Charlie y no entendía por que, al principio pensó que era por que ella era hermana de Clarisse, pero no podía ser eso, no habían dos personas mas diferente que Clarisse y Charlie, Clarisse tenía el cabello en un tono indefinido entre rubio y rojo, Charlie tenía el cabello de un suave color castaño que brillaba como el oro en el sol, y los ojos, los de Clarisse eran de un azul glaciar, los de Charlie entre verde y miel; de caracteres ni hablar, las diferencias se hacían incluso mas abismales. Sirius estaba confundido.  
  
Mientras Sirius iba a su habitación a meditar lo ocurrido en el pueblo, y Remus y Anabel comían algo y se miraban amorosamente, la primera nevada del año empezó a cubrir el castillo. Lily había estado a punto de irse a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de la nieve que caía afuera. James se encontraba en el estudio tomando una copa antes de dormir, desde la ventana se podía ver el jardín, por eso él pudo ver cuando Lily salió al jardín  
  
"¿Qué haces ahí afuera?" pregunto James abriendo la ventana "Te vas a enfermar"  
  
"Estaré bien, es la primera nevada del año, alguien tiene que disfrutarla" dijo Lily mientras empezaba a jugar con la nieve "¿Por que no vienes? Es divertido"  
  
"No, no quiero arriesgar a que me de neumonía, gracias" replico James, y la única respuesta que obtuvo de Lily fue una bola de nieve en la cabeza "Te has buscado la guerra" dijo James saliendo por la ventana y empezando a arrojarle bolas de nieve a Lily mientras ella corría evitando la mayoría de ellas  
  
"Eres un aguafiestas" gritó Lily una vez que James la había atrapado y la llevaba cargando dentro del castillo "No me vas a negar que fue divertido"  
  
"Si fue divertido" admitió James sin soltarla "pero ya es muy tarde"  
  
******  
  
Al día siguiente, James estaba en el comedor desayunando y estornudando, Sirius estaba sentado con él pero no estaba comiendo mucho, Remus los miraba alternativamente a ambos, cuando Anabel no estaba cerca, Remus recuperaba su poder de observación  
  
"¿Qué paso anoche?" pregunto Remus como quien no quiere "Escuche ruidos que venían del jardín"  
  
"Ahh, Lily y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea en la nieve, fue divertido pero me temo que he pescado un resfrío"  
  
"Es mucho mas divertido ahora que Lily esta aquí, hace años que no te veías tan contento por la primera nevada, menos después de haberte resfriado" intervino Sirius "Lily ha sido una muy buena influencia en ti"  
  
"Sí, tengo ganas de hacer algo lindo por ella, darle algo, pero nunca se que es lo que ella quiera, no es como ninguna otra de las chicas que conozca" divago James  
  
"La biblioteca" musitaron Sirius y Remus "a Lily le encanta leer, nadie ha entrado a la vieja Biblioteca en años, seguro a ella le encantará"  
  
"Eso es una buena idea, creo que lo haré" entonces James se fijo en Sirius y se dio cuenta que estaba inusualmente pensativo "¿Qué sucede contigo?"  
  
Sirius dudó pero les dijo la verdad "Es Charlie, ayer me dijo que Clarisse me mintió" procedió a explicar como Clarisse estaba comprometida desde antes de conocerlo y comprometida por voluntad propia "Pero lo que me sorprendió es que eso no me dolió en lo absoluto, cuando Clarisse se fue pensé que olvidarla iba a tomar toda mi energía y que sería un esfuerzo de muchos, pero cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo recordarla, lo que alguna vez me hizo sentir ya ni siquiera son recuerdos"  
  
"Y todo esto tiene que ver con Charlie ¿por qué?" pregunto Remus  
  
"No sé, me siento muy extraño al verla, como si supiera que... no lo sé. Solo hable con ella unos momentos pero... " Sirius se quedo callado y miro el reloj poniéndose de pie, era hora de irse a la Villa  
  
"¿a dónde vas?" pregunto James  
  
"A ver a Charlie, creo que tengo que hablar con ella para saber que esta pasando conmigo"  
  
James y Remus dejaron que Sirius se fuera, el que Sirius estuviera tarareando suavemente no paso desapercibido, luego se miraron el uno al otro  
  
"Esta vez va enserio" dijo James  
  
"Le pego duro" agrego Remus, luego se encogieron de hombros y dieron por terminado el asunto.  
  
Mas tarde...  
  
"James, ¿puedo abrir los ojos ya?" pregunto Lily, James la había sorprendido en la sala, le había hecho cerrar los ojos y la empezó a guiar por los corredores del castillo  
  
"Todavía no, espera" dijo James abriendo una vieja puerta y haciendo que Lily entrara "quédate aquí y mantén los ojos cerrados"  
  
"Esta bien" dijo Lily poniendo las manos sobre sus ojos, James estaba corriendo las persianas de la enorme biblioteca familiar, la luz inundaba el lugar "¿Ya?"  
  
"Sí, abre los ojos"  
  
"Oh por Dios" grito Lily conteniendo su asombro "Este lugar es enorme, nunca vi tantos libros en un solo lugar"  
  
"Es todo tuyo. ¿Te gusta?"  
  
"¿Lo dices enserio? Me encanta" Lily miró a James, no podía encontrar palabras para decirle cuanto le gustaba aquel lugar, James también miraba a Lily a los ojos y las palabras le parecían innecesarias, si tan solo pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre mirando ese para de espejos de esmeralda  
  
"Que bueno que te guste" dijo James rompiendo el hechizo  
  
"Gracias" dijo Lily y caminando al estante mas próximo y cogiendo un libro al azar, lo abrió, era Ivanhoe "¿Quieres leer conmigo?" James asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron los dos en el piso. Lily a terminaba la segunda pagina cuando James la interrumpió  
  
"¿Sabes que he pensado?" Lily lo miro con extrañeza "Cuando Anabel se casé y se vaya, tu terminaras siendo la única mujer de la casa y por tanto la señora de este castillo"  
  
"¿Y eso que significa?" pregunto Lily aun sin entender  
  
"Mmm, que serás la que manda mas que nada, digo después de mi la que manda eras tú... "  
  
Fin del Capitulo 6  
  
Me voy por que mi hermana me esta corriendo  
  
Próximo Capitulo: LA BODA  
  
Septiembre 13, 2003 11 : 54 PM 


	7. Campanas de Boda

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo 7: CAMPANAS DE BODA  
  
Sirius había ido a visitar a Charlie prácticamente todos los días desde su primer encuentro en la Villa, al principio había ido confundido, buscando explicaciones para los nuevos sentimientos que Charlie despertó en él, después lo atribuyo todo a la amistad que crecía cada día entre ellos y admitió que iba todos los días hasta Villa Ventura por que disfrutaba de la compañía de Charlie.  
  
Una tarde a finales de Febrero, Sirius y Charlie paseaban por los jardines de la Mansión Stone, el sol brillaba prodigando sus cálidos y brillantes rayos que anunciaban el próximo regreso de la primavera, las flores primeras flores de la temporada empezaban a abrirse y el viejo manzano empezaba reverdecer.  
  
Inesperadamente un mechón del cabello de Charlie le cayó sobre el rostro, liberándose de la cinta azul que lo ceñía, Sirius retiro los cabellos del rostro de ella con su mano, la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento de paz y felicidad que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba con o pensaba en ella, tenía un nombre: Amor.  
  
El como Charlie, aquella niña que le ganaba jugando al pokér cuando solo tenía 14 años, la misma a la que alguna vez le había quemado las trenzas "accidentalmente", la misma que había crecido para convertirse en la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente; lograba hacer que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos cada vez que le sonreía, siempre sería un misterio para él. Sin embargo, mientras su mano descansaba acariciando la suave y rosada mejilla de Charlie, a Sirius no le importaba mucho encontrar respuestas.  
  
Charlie disfrutaba el tacto de la mano de Sirius, sabía lo que sentía por él, siempre lo había sabido, aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando Sirius se inclino sobre ella y la beso con suavidad, al principio. Sirius ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de tal ternura, algo en ella siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, al sentir que Charlie lo besaba también (es decir que el argumento había dejado de ser monologo para convertirse en dialogo) Sirius se dejo ir al igual que Charlie dejando que sus corazones se hicieran cargo de la situación.  
  
"Finalmente" murmuro Rosalía, la nana de Anabel, mientras veía como la joven pareja agregaba una linda escena de amor a la vista del jardín. Esa misma tarde, Sirius le escribió al padre de Charlie, como correspondía a los caballeros de la época, pidiendo su permiso para visitar a su hija menor en plan romántico; Después de que Sirius jurara, en la carta, que sus intenciones con Charlie eran del todo serias y honorables, y después de que Rosalía ayudara diciendo que Sirius siempre se había comportado como un caballero, Lord Douglas Stone dio, renuentemente, su permiso, Charlie era su consentida y haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz.  
  
Para cuando el día de la boda de Remus y Anabel llegó, no era raro ver a Charlie y Sirius juntos por todos lados, algunas veces Sirius se iba a pasar unos días en la villa y otros Charlie iba al castillo y pasaba el tiempo con Sirius. La pareja numero dos (Sirius/Charlie) no le pedía nada a la pareja numero uno (Remus/Nan), ambas se amaban profundamente y disfrutaban conspirando para unir a la pareja numero tres (James/Lily)  
  
La misma mañana de la boda, cuando Charlie acababa de llegar, Sirius y ella se vieron interrumpidos a mitad de un beso apasionado, por Lily ya enfundada en su vestido rosa de dama de honor. "Por favor, controlen sus impulsos" les reprendió "Vamos Charlie, necesito que le ayudes a Nan a que termine de arreglarse y que tu lo hagas también, yo tengo que ir a ver que ya se hayan terminado los arreglos y el banquete y. " Lily había empezado a respirar rápida y superficialmente  
  
"Calmate Lily, vas a hiperventilar" trato de tranquilizarla Charlie, se habían hecho amigos en el tiempo que levaban de conocerse "Yo iré con Nan y todo estará listo, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada"  
  
"Gracias, Charlie. Sirius, ve con Remus y James y asegurate de que estén listos a tiempo, si llegan tarde será todo tu culpa, te estoy haciendo responsable por ese par de impuntuales"  
  
"¿Por qué yo?"  
  
"Por que Remus es el novio y no anda en la nube numero nueve, James es un irresponsable, tu estas parado aquí y si no haces lo que te digo no permitiré que veas a Charlie en dos semanas"  
  
"No puedes hacer eso"  
  
"Pruébame" dijo Lily desafiante arqueando la ceja  
  
"¿A que hora dices que los quieres en el salón?" pregunto Sirius sabiendo de lo que Lily era capaz  
  
"A las 10: 53 quiero que estén los tres en sus posiciones asignadas"  
  
"Si señora"  
  
****  
  
"Eres la novia mas tranquila que he visto en mi vida" dijo Charlie terminando de acomodarle el velo a Nan  
  
"Si bueno, tengo a una neurótica ocupándose de todo lo demás" dijo Nan tranquilamente "Y amo a Remus con todo mi corazón, eso me da confianza"  
  
"Aun así"  
  
"Muy bien, veo que todas ya están listas" dijo Lily entrando a la habitación de Nan "Es hora de irnos"  
  
***  
  
La boda fue presidida por Albus Dumbledore, antiguo mentor de los chicos quien había prometido casarlos a los tres cuando encontraran a la persona adecuada. Sonreía pues quería a los tres jóvenes como a sus nietos. Anabel y Remus se veían radiantes de felicidad y todos los que los conocían se alegraban por ellos. La recepción se prolongo aun después de que los recién casados dejaran la fiesta para irse a su viaje de bodas, había optado por ir a la costa (piensen en el Hawai de la época)  
  
Ya era tarde cuando todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Lily se quedo un poco mas tiempo en el salón viendo que arreglos tendrían que hacerse al día siguiente cuando todos los invitados regresaran a su casa, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos y no vio que James la había seguido hasta el gran salón de baile, no lo vio acercarse al viejo fonógrafo y poner un disco hasta que la melodía empezó a sonar  
  
"¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Evans?" pregunto James en un fingido tono de formalidad, llegando hasta Lily y tomando su mano  
  
"Encantada, señor Potter" sonrió Lily haciendo una pequeña reverencia protocolaria, James sonrió también y la guío hasta el centro del salón, la letra empezaba a sonar en el fondo, la luz era proporcionada por algunas velas que ya morían y el destello de la Luna llena que entraba por los ventanales  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
True as it can be.  
  
Barely even friends,  
  
Then somebody bends  
  
Unexpectedly.  
  
"Pensé que no bailaba, señor Potter, se negó a hacerlo durante toda la fiesta" dijo Lily  
  
"Si bailo, cuando la ocasión lo amerita" sonrió James  
  
"Y supongo que esta ocasión lo hace"  
  
"Bailar con una hermosa mujer siempre lo hace"  
  
Just a little change,  
  
Small, to say the least.  
  
Both a little scared,  
  
Neither one prepared,  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
"Esa canción me parece familiar" murmuro Lily recargándose en el pecho de James, se acoplaban perfectamente, cuando no estaban peleando, se acoplaban muy bien ambos pensaron lo mismo y sonrieron ante la idea de que incluso peleaban muy bien  
  
"Se llama la Balada de la Bella y la Bestia"  
  
"¿Cómo el cuento?"  
  
"Eso creo"  
  
Ever just the same  
  
Ever a surprise.  
  
Ever as before,  
  
Ever just as sure  
  
As the sun will rise.  
  
"Es de mis favoritos, me gusta como ellos se dan cuenta de que todo lo que han deseado en la vida lo tienen enfrente"  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
Tune as old as song.  
  
Bittersweet and strange,  
  
Finding you can change,  
  
Learning you were wrong.  
  
"Se a lo que te refieres" dijo James mientras la hacía dar una vuelta y la volvía a poner entre sus brazos, Lily simplemente parecía pertenecer ahí y a James le encantaba simplemente abrazarla.  
  
De repente dejaron de oír la canción, se miraban el uno al otro y no se movían para nada, solo el movimiento regula de sus respiraciones daban a entender que aun estaban vivos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Lily se veía adorable, y James supo que tenía que besarla.  
  
Certain as the sun  
  
Rising in the East.  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
Song as old as rhyme.  
  
Beauty and the Beast.  
  
'Juraste no amar a nadie nunca mas, Dime exactamente ¿que estas haciendo?' le reprendió su cerebro a James en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Lily  
  
'¿Qué fue de es historia de que nunca te ibas a enamorar?" le preguntaba al mismo tiempo el cerebro de Lily a su dueña, mientras ella abría lentamente la boca para dejar que la inquisitiva lengua de James jugara con la suya  
  
'No me importa' decidieron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras dejaban que sus corazones se hicieran cargo de toda la situación.  
  
Tale as old as time.  
  
Song as old as rhyme.  
  
Beauty and the Beast.  
  
* * * * * Notas: Se que este capitulo demoro mucho para ver la luz pero creanme que he sufrido para lograr terminarlo, mi computadora lo borro tres veces, esta es la cuarta versión (creo que por eso quedo tan corta).  
  
Me esta gustando mucho escribir a Sirius todo tierno y romántico, siempre lo escribo como un mujeriego jugado, me gusta Sirius tierno, pachocito, dulce y papujadito.  
  
Finalmente Lily y James están juntos, pero si piensan que el justo les va a durar mucho. ¡já! No me conocen lo suficiente.  
  
Procurare escribir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible, creo que se llama "SENTIMIENTOS".  
  
Se que es la boda de Nan y Remus y que los que menos aparecen son Nan y Remus pero siempre me explayo describiendo a Remus y a su chica (secretamente yo) y esta vez quise darle chance a otros personajes.  
  
Gracias por leerme. Dejen muchos reviews.  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel (la loca que ya debería estar en laboratorio)  
  
25 de septiembre, 2003  
  
3:14 PM 


	8. Sentimientos

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo Ocho: Sentimientos  
  
El año, que Nan y Remus les habían dicho tenía que pasar, estaba por cumplirse. Desde él día de la Boda, Lily y James se volvieron inseparables: Todo había empezado con un beso y desde entonces encontraban cientos de razones para besarse todos los días, algunas veces eran besos dulces y gentiles, otras eran besos candentes y apasionados, muchas veces eran mezcla de ambos, el tiempo los unía cada vez más y pronto se dieron cuenta lo mezclados que estaban, cuanto la felicidad de uno dependía de otro.  
  
Todo era miel sobre hojuelas... el reino era prospero, todos estaban felices, Nan y Remus vivían en una eterna luna de miel, Lily y James estaban enamorados y a Sirius le habían robado el corazón.  
  
"Lily, ven aquí" gritó James persiguiéndola por el jardín  
  
"No, atrápame primero" respondió Lily apenas escapando de James  
  
"Creí que ya lo había hecho"  
  
"Tal vez, tal vez no" pero segundos mas tarde Lily se dejo atrapar. James tomo a Lily en brazos y la regreso hasta el árbol bajo el cual habían dispuesto su almuerzo. Entre besos lograron comer algo. Y después se sentaron ahí, James abrazando a Lily de esa forma que se había vuelto tan familiar entre ellos  
  
"Aun no puedo creer que Sirius se vaya a casar el mes próximo" comentaba James  
  
"Supongo que esta vez en serio se enamoro" razono Lily, y luego añadió "¿Sabes que hoy hace un año nos conocimos?"  
  
"¿Ha pasado un año ya?" pregunto James aspirando el aroma del cabello de Lily mientras reposaba su barbilla sobre la roja cabeza de Lily  
  
"Eso dice mi padre en su última carta, pregunta cuando voy a volver a Quiet Village" explico Lily quedándose muy callada de pronto  
  
"¿Quieres irte?" pregunto James con un poco más de anhelo en la voz de lo que había querido  
  
"No"  
  
"¿Por qué?" James estaba interesado en saber, Lily lo considero un momento  
  
"Creo que te amo" respondió como si fuera un hecho conocido. James se quedo prácticamente petrificado mientras un silencio pesado y frío se cernía sobre ambos. Ella acababa de decirle que lo amaba y eso lo... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de que le hacía sentir pero lo asustaba como nada antes de...  
  
Lily empezó a sentirse ridícula casi de inmediato, no lamentaba lo que había dicho por que lo sentía de verdad pero empezaba a pensar que todo era una tontería y que James no le correspondía. '¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?' se pregunto a si misma 'el es el príncipe de estas tierras, yo solo soy la hija del inventor loco del pueblo vecino'  
  
****  
  
"¿Cómo es que te vas a casar?" preguntaba una escandalizada Clarisse Sheldon a su hermana menor Charlen "¿Con quien?" ahora examinaba la exquisita sortija de compromiso que le habían dado a su hermana, clara mente se notaba que era una reliquia familiar, pero la clase de reliquia familiar que no solo significa mucho si no que aumenta su valor con el tiempo  
  
"¿Esta Charile?" pregunto Sirius desde el recibidor  
  
"En la sala, my lord " respondió la doncella y Sirius se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la sala principal de la Mansión Stone. Vio a Charlie parada en medio de la habitación y fue de inmediato hacía ella para darle una de esos besos de "no-te-he-visto-en-años" aun cuando se habían visto el día anterior. Y solo se detuvieron por que Lady Stone fingió aclararse la garganta y logró llamar su atención.  
  
"Lady Stone" dijo Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Charlie mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y la besaba "un placer verla, como siempre, se ve estupenda, el clima de la Villa le sienta de maravilla"  
  
"Deja el tono lisonjero que no engañas a nadie" le dijo Lady Stone con maternal reproche "¿Recuerdas a mi otra hija, Clarisse Sheldon"  
  
"Por supuesto. Lady Sheldon, espero que se encuentre bien" dijo Sirius, Clarisse había extendido la mano para que Sirius se la besara del mismo modo que había besado la de su madre, pero Sirius se limito a darle un apretón de manos y saludarla con fría cortesía  
  
"La comida esta servida, my lady" anunció una de las doncellas de la cocina "Lord Sheldon y Lord Stone las aguardan ahí"  
  
"¿Se queda a comer, Lord Black?" pregunto Clarisse imitando el tratamiento glaciar que Sirius le dirigió antes  
  
"A eso he venido, Lady Sheldon" respondió Sirius tranquilamente dándole el brazo a Charlie para escoltarla al comedor.  
  
La comida transcurrió en paz salvo por los comentarios sarcásticos que Sirius le dirigía de vez en cuando a Clarisse, y por 'de vez en cuando' se entiende siempre que no estaba rozando la rodilla de Charlie por debajo de la mesa o discutiendo los ciclos de riego y la política exterior con Lord Stone, es decir, su atención rara vez recaía en Clarisse.  
  
Después del postre, Sirius se despidió para volver al castillo de James, besó a Charlie un par de veces mas antes de irse.  
  
Cuando Charlie regreso de despedir a Sirius, Clarisse le estaba esperando:  
  
"¿Cómo puedes enredarte con Sirius después de lo que paso entre él y yo?"  
  
"NO me estoy enredando con Sirius, no en la forma que tu lo implicas, hemos sido novios por varios meses y voy a casarme con él pronto"  
  
"Te das cuenta que solo te usa para vengarse de mi" probó Clarisse cambiando el argumento al darse cuenta que había perdido el anterior "Solo te beso así en frente de mí para darme celos"  
  
"Pues hizo lo mismo ayer, y anteayer y el día anterior a ese, y el día anterior a aquel y... a decir verdad lo hace todo el tiempo sin importar si estas o no presente. Entiendo tu despecho, besa muy bien. y, dentro de un mes, yo podré besarlo cada vez que quiera ¿no es genial?"  
  
*****  
  
James había estado ominosamente callado desde que Lily le había dicho que lo amaba, después de un rato regresaron al castillo y James no hablo con Lily mas de un par de monosílabos.  
  
"Entonces ¿Cuándo volverás a Quiet Village?" pregunto James de pronto mientras se sentaba en la sala al regresar del jardín  
  
"No lo sé, ¿quieres que me vaya?" pregunto Lily apesadumbrada  
  
"¿Creo que sería lo mejor" James le estaba hablando con frialdad "Y espero que lo hagas rápido"  
  
"Me iré de inmediato, si es lo que deseas" James no respondió, Lily ahora no solo estaba confundida y apesadumbrada, empezaba a sentir como se le rompía el corazón, era cierto lo que Cynthia decía sobre no enamorarse de verdad para que no te hicieran sufrir "pero quiero que sepas que lo dije de verdad"  
  
Lily dejo la sala y fue a su habitación, tomo un par de cosas que le pertenecían y se fue sin decir mas, uno de los carruajes de James la llevaría hasta su casa.  
  
James vio como se alejaba y sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar, nunca se había sentido mas solo, también la amaba, oh, si que la amaba, pero su propio miedo le impidió decírselo  
  
How will I start? Tomorrow without you here Who's heart will guide me When all the answers disappear  
  
Lentamente, James se daba cuenta cuanto le había costado su cobardía, su incapacidad de decir dos palabras que sentía en el alma pero que se perdían en algún lugar de su garganta  
  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? This one's forever Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you How will I make it through?  
  
Lily era su vida, y lo sabía pero ahora todo parecía perdido, ella ya no estaba y su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedacitos y todo era su culpa.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give If you returned to me someday Somehow, someway If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd cry you an ocean If you'd sail on home again Wings of emotion Will carry you, I know they can  
  
Just light will guide you And your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting Into the arms of your true north  
  
El problema es que las personas no pueden realmente funcionar con el corazón roto. Sí, claro, podría vivir sin Lily pero ¿que clase de vida sería? Una existencia vacía y sin sentido. Y todo era su culpa. Había tenido una oportunidad perfecta para lograr amor y lo había echado a perder.  
  
Look in my eyes And you will see a million tears have gone by And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give If you returned to me someday Somehow, someway If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Si tan solo pudiera decirle cuanto la amaba, si tan solo pudiera explicarle que todo había salido de un temor por heridas pasadas. si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir. "Si tan solo" James pronto se dio cuenta de por que decían que "Si tan solo" eran las palabras mas tristes en cualquier idioma.  
  
I hold you close And shout the words I only whispered before For one more chance, for one last dance There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give If you returned to me someday Somehow, someway If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Lentas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, para cuando Sirius llego y lo vio estaba hecho una piltrafa humana.  
  
"¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?" quiso saber Sirius mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cama para que dejara de dar pena en la sala  
  
"Por idiota, Sirius, por idiota"  
  
"Muy bien contestado, mongolito, muy bien" le dijo Sirius con sarcasmo dejándolo sufrir un poco, se lo merecía por idiota.  
  
****  
  
"Papá" llamo Lily esa misma noche al llegar a su casa "papá ¿Dónde estas?"  
  
"Lily, has vuelto" exclamo feliz Mark Evans abrazando a su hija, pero luego la miro con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que, aunque físicamente se veía bien, había un aire de tristeza a su alrededor, sus ojos se veían algo brillosos y enrojecidos "¿Has llorado? ¿Por qué has llorado?"  
  
"No quiero hablar de eso, papá, por favor, solo quiero alegrarme de estar en casa y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Por favor. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes"  
  
Su padre le sonrió feliz de tener a su hija de vuelta, Lily solo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad antes de conocer a James, que todo fuera como antes cuando era feliz y no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Esperaba que el tiempo y la distancia le hicieran menos doloroso el proceso de enterrar el amor que sentía por James, aun cuando en el fondo dudaba que eso fuera posible.  
  
Fin de capitulo 8  
  
***  
  
Notas de la maniática que no hizo su tarea por terminar esto, la que también se llama a si misma "La Autora"  
  
Otro capitulo más, y solo con un día de retraso, ¡me estoy tratando de aplicar! Voy a tratar de tener el próximo capitulo mas pronto, espero que no les moleste la tardanza, ayer estaba escribiendo con todo y mi dedo herido (me poncharon una vena) y con una súper pasada de azúcar, uno pensaría que una vez que eres adicto a ella puedes tomarte 57.4 gramos de azúcar (uno por cada Kg. de peso) y no sentir cosquillas pero oh no, la naturaleza tenía que probar que no es así, pero descubrí que metabolizo perfectamente la glucosa.  
  
Ven, creo que sigo en el viaje, estoy hablando sin sentido.  
  
Próximo capitulo: "Venganza" Snappie-pooh hace su aparición, al igual que Helena, Cynthia y otros. No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.  
  
La canción que use es la de abajo, me pareció que iba con el capitulo:  
  
Midnight Sons - "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back"  
  
Eso es todo  
  
R/R  
  
Octubre 3, 2003. 12:25 PM 


	9. Venganza

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
CAPITULO 9: VENGANZA  
  
James no dejaba de dar pena a todo el mundo, extrañaba a Lily con cada respiración, con cada centímetro de su corazón, todo a su alrededor le gritaba su nombre. Anabel le había dicho que tenía que regresarle sus cosas a Lily, así que un par de días después de su partida, James le envió un par de baúles con sus cosas, pero ni siquiera eran todas, había conservado algunas en la que era la habitación de Lily por que pensaba que así la podía sentir cerca de él.  
  
Lily se sorprendió cuando vio que sus cosas le eran enviadas desde el castillo, no noto que faltaban algunas, pensaba que James quería librarse de todo lo que lo hiciera recordarla. Muy cerca estuvo de deprimirse, pero Lily no era persona que se deprimiera, en cambio redoblo sus esfuerzos para adaptarse de nuevo a su vida. Salía a la villa por las mañanas, paseaba con Cinthya, iba a la librería ha hablar con el señor Colbert, leía sus queridos libros. Hacía cualquier cosa para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en James.  
  
Pero, en los momentos en los que era débil y se permitía pensar en él, un intenso dolor la hacía sucumbir a las lagrimas que tanto luchaba por reprimir, se enojaba consigo misma y prometía no volver a pensar en James otra vez. Pero sus resoluciones no duraban mucho, saber que la persona amada estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos probó ser una tortura silenciosa pero eficaz.  
  
Sirus hacía lo posible para animar a James, pero nada funcionaba.  
  
James se sumía cada vez mas en su desesperación, recorría su castillo como un alma en pena recordando los momentos que había compartido con Lily en aquellos lugares. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que oía llegar a alguien al castillo pensando que podría ser Lily, pero nunca era ella.  
  
Finalmente recurrió a un viejo espejo mágico que le mostraba lo que fuera que él quisiera ver, siempre era Lily, en los momentos mas inesperados miraba el espejo pidiéndole ver a Lily: la vio tratar de rehacer su vida, tratando de reír, llorar a veces, vio la inmensa tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en él. Lo que mas le gustaba era verla dormir, se preguntaba si él estaba en sus sueños y luego se recordaba que no era digno de estar en ellos pues la había herido profundamente.  
  
James pasaba horas reviviendo lo que había sucedido el día en que Lil y le había dicho: "Creo que te amo". Se dio cuenta cuan estúpido era y cuanto daño se había hecho a si mismo. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Herida auto infringida o no, aun estaba ahí y no daba indicios de que fuera a sanar.  
  
Los días se convirtieron en semanas lentamente...  
  
Una tarde...  
  
"Papá, ¿en serio tengo que ir?" pregunto Lily sintiéndose miserable ante la idea  
  
"Sé que no te gusta ir a casa de Dursley, pero tu hermana me pidió especialmente que fueras" le dijo su padre "hazlo por ella"  
  
Lily accedió solo para darle gusto a su padre, ahora era lo único que tenía en el mundo y pensaba que al menos uno de los dos tenía que ser feliz; James había estado viendo mediante su espejo mágico y había sentido que algo no estaba bien, vio como Lily suspiraba mientras buscaba algo que ponerse... todo le recordaba a él.  
  
****  
  
La cena en casa de los Dursley estaba resultando ser mas aburrida de lo que Lily esperaba, y algo desagradable también pues su hermana había invitado a Severus Snape y a su amante Lady Helena, antes simplemente le eran desagradables, ahora, después de las historias que había escuchado en el palacio de Godric Hollow, sentía verdadero desprecio por ellos.  
  
"Señorita Evans" dijo una de las matronas del pueblo, Madam Mae "he querido preguntarle desde que llegó, donde consiguió un vestido tan magnifico"  
  
La mirada de Lily recayó en su vestido, era un vestido de seda lila, corte imperio y con mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, era una verdadera belleza. "Fue un regalo" respondió al fin "producto de una indecisión. Unos amigos y yo íbamos a ir al teatro y yo no me decidía entre este y el vestido que finalmente termine usando, así que James me regalo ambos"  
  
"¿Se refiere a príncipe James Potter, de la casa Gryffindor, clan protector del león?" pregunto Lady Helena, su interés cautivo  
  
"Nunca nadie lo llama así pero sí, de él estoy hablando"  
  
"Debe conocerlo muy bien para llamarlo James" inquirió Madam Mae  
  
"Viví un año en su castillo, creo que lo conozco lo suficiente"  
  
"La compadezco, Señorita Lily" intervino Snape y James, quien había estado observando todo por medio de su espejo, sintió una ira indescriptible correr por su cuerpo cuando vio la forma en la que ese bastado le hablaba a SU Lily "James Potter siempre me ha parecido una persona insufrible, él y todos sus 'amigos'"  
  
"Durante el tiempo que pase en su castillo, James solo tuvo gentilezas para conmigo, al igual que sus amigos, por eso me temo que diferiré de su opinión"  
  
"Tal vez mejore con el trato" ofreció Snape "pero lo dudo"  
  
"No, él nunca cambia su actitud, es solo que al conocerlo mejor se le comprende mejor, James es un buen hombre y siempre encontraré orgullo en decir que fue mi amigo" respondió Lily desafiante y al corriente de lo mucho que Snape odiaba a James  
  
James sintió orgullo también, al ver como Lily lo defendía; y también sintió esperanza, tal vez ella no lo odiaba, quizás.... si le pedía perdón ... tal vez ella...  
  
****  
  
Severus Snape regreso a su mansión sintiéndose totalmente enfurecido, Lily Evans había defendido a su Némesis James Potter.  
  
"Te lo dije antes, Severus" la voz de Helena resonaba en su cabeza como una pie en el hígado que se había quedado ahí pateando "debiste haberla tomado simplemente, debiste sacarla de tu sistema. Pero no, el viejo murciélago se tuvo que enamorar de la pequeña florecita. ¿Tu corazoncito de piedra se sintió herido cuando ella defendió a tu archí enemigo?"  
  
"No me molestes, Helena" grito Snape enfureciendo todavía mas "Recuerda que estas en mi casa, y que vives bajo mi protección y con mi dinero"  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" pregunto sin importarle las amenazas "Tú y Yo, Severus, somos la misma cosa, estas atascado conmigo, no lo olvides. Aun si consigues a tu linda flor, yo seguiré aquí, por que soy parte de ti, nadie te hace las cosas que yo te hago, nadie te da tanto placer... lo sé o ya me hubieras cambiado por alguna de tus otras amantes. Te conozco demasiado bien, conozco tus debilidades... "  
  
Una bofetada callo a Helena a mitad de su pequeño pero venenoso discurso, a Helena no le importaba realmente, sabía que Snape solo había hecho eso por que ella decía la verdad. Después de la bofetada vino un beso apasionado, pero no habían sentimientos detrás de él, era solo física y atracción, el hecho de que sus cuerpos eran cóncavos y convexos y encajaban muy bien el uno en el otro, era algo decadente, sin alma.  
  
Horas mas tarde, mientras yacía en su cama con Helena a su lado, Severus Snape tomo una decisión, quería a Lily, la quería ahora y la iba a tener. No iba a obligarla, no iba a simplemente tomarla como Helena proponía, no, por una vez en su vida quería tener algo puro. Pero podía obligarla a aceptar casarse con él, algo de dolor, unos días de hambre y un par de juegos mentales deberían bastar. Severus Snape no era el amo de la tortura por nada, si, claro, podría convencer a Lily de casarse con él.  
  
***  
  
Lily ya no recordaba como había acabado en aquella mazmorra, todo le era demasiado confuso... recordaba haber estado en el bosque recogiendo leña, el invierno se avecinaba, alguien la había golpeado y dejado inconsciente, lo siguiente que recordaba era haberse despertado en esa mazmorra; helada, hambrienta y muy asustada.  
  
Después las cosas empezaron a tener mas sentido. Snape la había secuestrado. Cada día bajaba a la mazmorra y le hacía la misma pregunta, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta. Cada vez que ella decía que no, él la sometía a alguna tortura y sus raciones de comida eran cada vez menores y menos frecuentes. Pero a Lily no le importaban mucho esas cosas, prefería morir antes de pertenecerle a Snape. Su corazón ya tenía dueño y era James.  
  
Era su recuerdo lo que le daba fuerza, y una extraña certeza de que él iría por ella.  
  
***  
  
James estaba enojado con todo el mundo, había estado tan ocupado en los últimos días que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para pedirle a su espejo que le mostrara a Lily, ya habían pasado 10 días desde la ultima vez que la había espiado.  
  
"Muéstrame a Lily, por favor" le solicito al espejo, su humor y su tono cambiando al pensar en ella. Pero lo que vio enseguida hizo que su humor volviera a cambiar:  
  
"Dilo, Lily, solo dilo y el dolor terminara" Snape le gritaba a Lily mientras le daba un puntapié a la figura agazapada contra la pared  
  
"Nunca lo haré. No me casaré contigo" dijo Lily en un murmullo desafiante, sin importar las condiciones en las que estuviera, nunca perdía ni el valor ni el espíritu  
  
"¿Como se atreve?" grito James montando en ira ante la imagen en el espejo. Snape golpeaba a Lily una vez mas y luego salía del calabozo cerrándolo con llave. "¿Cómo?" entonces noto que la figura que era Lily, seguía agazapada sin moverse y lo peor empezó a pasar por su mente "Me las pagaras"  
  
***  
  
James no había perdido el tiempo, tomo uno de sus batallones y se dirigió a galope tendido hasta Quiet Village, dejando que Anabel se encargara de escribirle a la familia real de Campo Real explicando el motivo de la intrusión del ejercito de Godric Hollow en los territorios del reino vecino.  
  
Llegaron a la Mansión Snape poco antes del amanecer... James no tuvo piedad alguna, la casa fue arrasada, dejo que sus hombres se ocuparan de llevar a Snape a prisión de por vida, su único objetivo era encontrar a Lily. Sirius y Remus lo acompañaron a buscar en las mazmorras.  
  
Lily escucho pasos que se acercaban y temió que fuera Snape otra vez, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, escucho una voz extremadamente familiar que la hizo sentir mucho mejor...  
  
"Sirius, ve y avisa al padre de Lily que la hemos encontrado, dile que la llevaré al castillo para que la vea Madam Pomfrey" James trataba de mantener la voz calmada pero una nota de pánico se sentía en cada una de sus palabras, temía que Lily estuviera muy mal.  
  
"Iré de inmediato, lo llevare de regreso conmigo al castillo, te veré allá" grito Sirius despidiéndose  
  
"Yo iré a avisarle a Madam Pomfrey que llevamos un herido" anuncio Remus temiendo como James que fuera demasiado tarde "Haré que Nan y Poppy tengan todo listo" y después desapareció.  
  
"Lily" llamo suavemente James arrodillándose al lado de ella "¿me escuchas?"  
  
"James" suspiro "¿en verdad eres tú?" los ojos de Lily se abrieron lentamente, eran del mismo hermoso color esmeralda que James recordaba pero se veían algo opacos.  
  
"Sí, Lily, estoy aquí. Todo estará bien, lo prometo" le dijo James abrazándola con delicadeza para no herirla mas.. Lily tenía la cara llena de raspones, moretones en los brazos y, James sospechaba, en las piernas, estaba helada de frío y parecía que el menor esfuerzo le hacía daño.  
  
"Sabía que vendrías" le sonrió débilmente antes de caer rendida de sueño y cansancio, se sentía segura ahora que James la tenía en sus brazos así que se dejo tomar por la inconciencia.  
  
James acomodo el cuerpo de Lily para poder llevarla con mayor facilidad al castillo, después murmuro un viejo hechizo que había aprendido de Dumbledore y se apareció en el castillo.  
  
*****  
  
Fin del Capitulo 9.  
  
Notas:  
  
No hay mucho que decir, espero que les guste...  
  
Siguiente capitulo: "Vuelve a Mí" ahora, lo prometo, tendrán toda la melcocha que quieran sobre James y Lily. La boda de Sirius se avecina.... y muchos otros eventos. Y sabrán por que James es príncipe y su padre era rey.  
  
Gracias por leerme  
  
R/R, por favor  
  
Clavel  
  
Octubre 9, 2003. 1:30 AM. 


	10. Regresa a Mi

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo 10: REGRESA A MI  
  
Madame Pomfrey tomo a Lily bajo su cuidado desde el momento en que James se apareció en el castillo con ella, Remus se había asegurado que Nan y Madame Pomfrey tuvieran todo listo para no perder tiempo, Lily se veía muy mal herida. Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey logró sanar la mayoría de sus heridas y dijo que Lily se recuperaría totalmente.  
  
Sirius llegó mas tarde ese mismo día en compañía del padre de Lily, exhausto, solo pregunto por la salud de Lily, y cuando le dijeron que se pondría bien, se fue directo a su habitación para dormir un poco. Lily aun no despertaba, pero esperaban que lo hiciera de un momento a otro por lo cual James se rehusó a dejarla sola durante la noche, por lo que él y Mark Evans pasaron la noche en vela haciendo le compañía.  
  
Hablaron mucho para engañar su noche insomne, compartieron historias sobre Lily, hablaron de lo mucho que ambos la amaban, James hablo de los errores que había cometido y de lo sucedido antes de que Lily dejara el castillo unas semanas antes, Mark escucho con paciencia los errores de un hombre joven que, temiendo que le rompieran el corazón, acabó hiriendo a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, trato de darle algo de consuelo y le aseguro que sí le hablaba con Lily con la misma sinceridad con la que le estaba hablando ahora, entonces ella lo perdonaría y tal vez podrían empezar de nuevo.  
  
La mañana llegó, James se negó completamente a ir a comer algo, pero el señor Evans dejo que Nan lo convenciera de bajar con los demás a desayunar, sabía que James deseaba algo de tiempo a solas con Lily y él la verdad tenía hambre y estaba seguro de que Lily se pondría bien, así que dijo '¿Por qué no?'  
  
James se sentó a un costado de la cama de Lily y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y el cabello, después de un rato de él haciendo eso, Lily empezó a moverse un poco y eventualmente despertó  
  
"¿Qué paso?" pregunto confundida, ¿donde estoy?"  
  
"Te traje al castillo para que Madame Pomfrey te cuidara" le respondió James y luego le contó todo lo que había pasado y lo que Mark le había contado"  
  
"Oh, ya recuerdo. recuerdo que tu fuiste por mi, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me buscaste?" pregunto Lily  
  
"Fui a buscarte por que te amo" respondió James con vehemencia aunque algo nervioso  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!" pregunto Lily sorprendida incorporándose en la cama mas rápido de lo que le convenía, la ultima vez que lo había visto le había pedido que se fuera del castillo justo después de que ella le confesar que lo amaba, y ahora.  
  
"Dije que fui a buscarte por que TE AMO" la ultima parte James la dijo muy claro y con fuerza, ya no estaba tan nervioso, aunque aun temía que Lily ya no sintiera lo mismo por él, y bien merecido se lo tendría si así fuera pues se había comportado como un idiota "pero entenderé si tu ya no sientes nada por mi, una palabra tuyo y no volveré a mencionarlo"  
  
"James" dijo Lily muy suavemente derritiéndole el corazón a James "mis sentimientos hacía ti no han cambiado. Deberían haberlo hecho por que te has portado como un patán, pero no han cambiado, yo aun te amo"  
  
Se besaron dulcemente antes de que James fuera en busca de los demás para darles la buena noticia de que Lily ya había despertado.  
  
****  
  
"Qué bueno que Lily ya esta bien" le decía Nan a Remus aquella noche mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir "James volverá en si ahora que Lily esta de vuelta"  
  
"Sí, tienes razón" respondió Remus algo distraído  
  
"¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunto Nan con dulzura sentándose a su lado en la cama "¿No me digas que todavía piensas en los comentarios que hizo tu hermano cuando fuimos a visitar a tu madre? Pensé que ya lo habrías olvidado"  
  
"Que bien me conoces, si estaba pensando en eso, lo había estado pensando antes, pero con todo lo que paso lo olvide, y ahora que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, los comentarios de Romulus vuelven a mi mente también"  
  
"Romulus es un patético patán, deja de pensar en él"  
  
"Sé que es un patán, pero no me gusto para nada como te estaba viendo. Y no me da confianza haberlo dejado en casa con mi madre, ella lo sobreprotege"  
  
"Subestimas a tú madre, ella conoce mejor que nadie a Romulus, lo mantiene cerca para asegurarse que no se meta en problemas de los que no lo puedan sacar. No confía en él, ¿recuerdas? Ella nos lo dijo, por algo tú eres el heredero de tú familia y no Romulus aunque sea mayor que tú"  
  
"Solo por cinco minutos" refunfuño Remus, no le gustaba hablar de su hermano gemelo.  
  
Ambos eran muy diferentes, a decir verdad lo único que tenían en común era el apellido, el que ambos pertenecían a la Casa de Gryffindor y al Clan Protector del Lobo. Pero a aparte de eso eran diametralmente diferentes. Y aunque se querían por ser hermanos, hacía años que se habían distanciado, el distanciamiento creció cuando el difunto Lord Lupin nombro a Remus su heredero y por tanto sometió a Romulus a su protección de por vida (si es que Romulus no decidía hacer algo para mantenerse a si mismo). Luego Remus se casó con Nan y después se fue a enterar que a su hermano siempre le había gustado su ahora esposa.  
  
"Además no me digas que no te molesto lo que Romulus dijo sobre ti"  
  
"¿Sobre que solo te elegí a ti porque tú eres quien tiene el dinero y no él? No, no me molesta, para molestarme tendría que importarme la opinión de Romulus, y a mi la única opinión que me importa es la tuya. Y la de tú madre, pero no por que sea tu madre sino por que se que me quiere"  
  
"Sí, ya lo sé" dijo Remus abrazándolo "pero ¿sabes? Se me han quitado las ganas de hablar de mi madre o mi hermano, porque lo que estoy pensando solo te incluye a ti y a mi... y no es precisamente dormir"  
  
Nan solo sonrió con complicidad...  
  
***  
  
Desde ese momento en la habitación de Lily cuando ella había despertado, James y Lily volvieron a ser inseparables, hacían todo juntos, incluso cuando James tenía que sentarse por horas a atender sus asuntos de Estado en la biblioteca, Lily se sentaba cerca del fuego en la biblioteca a leer un libro y le hacía compañía, aun no le permitían salir afuera, y su padre prefería pasar su tiempo en la cocina, reparando cosas y comiendo.  
  
Después de dos semanas, Madam Pomfrey dio de alta definitiva a Lily, y a James se le presento otro problemas: Seguramente ahora, el señor Evans, querría llevarla de regreso a su casa en Quiet Village. James tenía que evitar que eso pasara y solo se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo: Hacer la gran pregunta  
  
James lo planeó cientos de veces en la cabeza, esperaba que todo fuera de la manera mas romántica, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, en el jardín de los rosales, pero sucedió de día, mientras descansaban bajo un viejo sauce después de una caminata y con unas cuantas palabras tontas...  
  
James casi ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacia o decía, solo colectaba lo importante de la información: la respuesta a si pregunta fue un "sí" que Lily dijo sin dudar. La noticia corrió como lumbre entre los habitantes del castillo, los amigos de la pareja y, una vez que Mark Evans dio su aprobación, James presento a Lily con uno de los anillos de compromiso como lo que rara vez se había visto antes.  
  
Así fue como decidieron que la boda sería dentro de dos semanas, para que tuvieran tiempo de volver de su viaje de bodas para el casamiento de Sirius, James y Lily se hubieran casado esa misma tarde pero, cuando James se casará sería coronado Rey y esa ceremonia tomaría algo de tiempo en preparase. Al contrario de lo que había pasado en la ocasión anterior, cuando casi comita el error de casarse con Helena, esta vez no iba a ser una gran boda, eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y ellos no quería esperar, por eso planearon una pequeña ceremonia que solo incluiría a las personas que realmente les importaban.  
  
****  
  
Tres días antes de la boda, todavía había asuntos por resolver y James se dio cuenta que ya había perdido por adelantado todas las discusiones que alguna vez tendría con Lily, pues él simplemente la amaba demasiado y Lily solo tenía que desear algo para que él se lo concediera  
  
"Vamos, James, yo no quiero otra elaborada pieza de joyería, con simples argollas iguales basta para anillos de boda"  
  
"Pero... "  
  
"Por favor, James, tan solo mira mi anillo de compromiso, es muy lindo y me encanta usarlo por que tú me lo diste pero pesa, y mas bien parece que es el anillo esta usando mi mano" razono Lily "Di que solo serán argollas, nada muy elaborado"  
  
"Pero, Lily... "  
  
"Anda, hazlo por mi. Dame gusto en esto ¿si?" pregunto Lily, James solo suspiro y asintió, Lily parecía inconsciente del poder que ejercía sobre James  
  
"Será como tú quieras" Le dijo James besándola, nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le importaran tan poco las cosas materiales, era otra de las razones por las que estaba convencido Lily sería una magnifica Reina para Godric Hollow, lo cual le complacía pues él quería a su pueblo y la parte de él que le demandaba cumplir su deber como gobernante sabía que había hecho la elección correcta.  
  
***  
  
La ceremonia nupcial y la subsiguiente coronación fue presidida por Albus Dumbledore, quien dándole su bendición a la joven pareja les deseo la mejor de las suertes.  
  
Y Lily se encontró a si misma de pronto casada con él hombre que amaba y, mientras Dumbledore ponía sobre su cabeza la corona que la convertía en Reina de Godric Hollow, Lily se dio cuenta de que a sus 19 años estaba asumiendo muchas responsabilidades: esposa, amante, Señora de un castillo y Reina. Todo eso la abrumaba un poco y el hacía sentir nerviosa; Sin embargo, Lily encontró fuerza en la certeza de que amaba lo suficiente al hombre como para que sus recién adquiridos deberes hacia el Rey y el reino no le parecieran una carga.  
  
Sonrió con gracia cuando James tomo su mano mientras eran proclamados Sus Altezas Reales, el Rey y la Reina de Godric Hollow. James entendió porque decían que la fortuna es buena con aquellos que son valientes y pueden aprender de sus errores; le había tomado todo su valor admitir cuanto amaba y necesitaba a Lily y bien había aprendido cuando la dejo ir que nunca permiría que eso pasara otra vez; y él mismo se consideraba (como todos los que en verdad están enamorados y son correspondidos) el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra.  
  
Desde ese día en adelante fueron el apoyo él uno del otro, superaron todos los obstáculos que el camino les puso y lo hicieron de la única forma en que sabían hacerlo: juntos.  
  
Ese día dio comienzo uno de los reinados que mas prosperidad trajo al Godric Hollow, las acciones que a favor de su pueblo tomaron el Rey James y la Reina Lily dejaron un legado que paso a los Anales de los Grandes Reyes; pero nada nunca se comparo con las historias que pasaron de generación en generación sobre lo mucho que se amaban, más aun por que las historias eran ciertas.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 10  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Notas:  
  
¡Mil perdones por el retrazo! Pero mi cabeza no ha estado sobre mis hombros últimamente. Ahora sigue la Luna de Miel y la Boda de Sirius, luego aparecen los hijos y finalmente él fin, solo tres capítulos mas por delante.  
  
Ya escribí el capitulo 1 de Birds of Prey, quienes por cierto se van a librar de Voldemort desde el principio. Harry es un poco patanesco, al igual que Ron, pero solo por que los odie a ambos en el Prisionero de Azkaban, y en general, por como siempre se convanchan los dos en contra de Hermione y no la entienden para nada. Y por lo de Harry y su complejo salvador del mundo (futuras referencias lean La Orden del Fénix) (Alguien sabe ¿cuándo sale en español? Ya lo leí en Inglés pero tengo curiosidad por la versión en español) Para este fic estoy tomando algunos datos e información de LODP pero los estoy torciendo de tal forma que acaban teniendo muy poco que ver. Y nadie muere, todavía.  
  
Pero ya les daré futuras referencias de eso  
  
Espero que les guste el capitulo.  
  
R / R  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel  
  
Octubre 22, 2003. 1:06 AM  
  
PD. AMO A JACEN SOLO 


	11. Luna Limon

Nota antes de empezar:  
  
Si, yo se, normalmente no hago notas al principio sino hasta el final, pero en esta ocasión solo quería avisar que el siguiente capitulo incluye la noche de bodas de Lily y James pero no es nada explicito, yo creo que es muy seguro de leer pero por si las dudas yo ya les avise.  
  
Ahora sí, aquí lo tienen:  
  
FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo 10: Luna Limón  
  
La ceremonia había sido larga, la recepción magnifica, todo fue en su conjunto muy extraño y Lily se sintió un poco mas tranquila cuando dejaron la fiesta y el castillo para irse de luna de miel, James se negó rotundamente a decirle donde iban, dijo que era una sorpresa y que por una vez iba a ser fuerte frente a ella. El viaje no fue muy largo, un par de horas cabalgando por el bosque, no llevaban equipaje (James lo había enviado con antelación) y viajaban sin escolta.  
  
Después de dos horas y media, James informo que estaban a punto de llegar y al poco tiempo escucharon el sonido de un río que corría por ahí, lo siguieron unos metros y llegaron a una cabaña que se alzaba a la orilla del río en medio de la espesura del bosque.  
  
"Esta es la cabaña de la familia" le informo James a Lily ayudándola a bajar de caballo "mi tatara tatara abuelo la construyó con su propias manos hace cerca de mil años, fue antes incluso que el reino se formara, y desde entonces ha sido el refugio de mi familia cuando quieren alejarse de sus obligaciones reales"  
  
"Este lugar es hermoso, James"  
  
"Nada es tan bello como tú"  
  
"¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?" le pregunto Lily mientras entraban a la cabaña  
  
"Fui muy feliz aquí, Sirius, Remus y yo solíamos venir todos los veranos. Además, quería un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos, no quería que empezáramos nuestra vida juntos rodeados de sirvientes y personas de la corte. Solo quería estar contigo"  
  
Lily lo beso suavemente y dejo que James le mostrara toda la cabaña.  
  
Ya anochecía y James encendía el fuego en su habitación mientras Lily se refrescaba. En realidad, ambos trataban de ganar tiempo. James había 'conocido íntimamente' a algunas mujeres pero nunca ninguna de ellas le había importado; y ahora no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera que había escogido al azar, se trataba de su esposa, la mujer que amaba, a quien no podía esperar para tener en sus brazos y ser uno con ella... pero al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrorizado, Lily le importaba demasiado, no quería asustarla y quería complacerla.  
  
Por su parte, Lily no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar ahora, sabía lo que el sexo era, al menos pensaba que conocía la mecánica del asunto (El objeto A se inserta en el objeto B), la madre de Cinthya les había hablado a ambas al respecto cuando alcanzaron edad de casarse, pero algo en su interior le decía que la mecánica y la platica le servirían de poco, pues ahora se trataba de sentimientos, de unirse a la persona amada y.... bueno, no sabía lo que James pensaría de ella.  
  
James estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama esperando que Lily saliera del baño y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo dejo sin aliento: llevaba puesto un camisón blanco sencillo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, se había soltado el cabello y ahora le caía suavemente sobre los hombros y la espalda. James se lavando de la cama, la rodeo por el talle y la beso con pasión e intensidad. Lily se estremeció ligeramente, no de miedo sino de emoción, todo el miedo que sentía respecto a su primera vez, se esfumo en cuanto James la puso entre sus brazos.  
  
"Iremos despacio, Lil" le aseguro James de forma reconfortante "lo prometo"  
  
Lily solo asintió mientras James empezaba a besarle el cuello...  
  
**  
  
Lily despertó a la mañana siguiente y se encontró entre los brazos de su esposo, ambos tan vestidos como el día en que vinieron al mundo. James aun dormía y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a la mente de Lily: James había ido despacio y había sido gentil con ella, la trataba con un amor y adoración, como si ella fuera un tesoro que estaba cuidando; él le había quitado su camisón y ella lo había ayudado a deshacerse de sus pantalones.  
  
Habían conocido los placeres que da el amor verdadero cuando se le lleva a un nivel físico, y nunca antes ninguno de los dos se había sentido así de feliz o completo. La intimidad había resultado ser algo divertido que ambos disfrutaban enormemente  
  
"Buenos días" le dijo James de pronto, feliz de que al haber despertado lo primero que había visto era el rojo cabello de Lily y a ella entre sus brazos.  
  
Lily se dio vuelta sin salir de aquel amoroso abraso en el que James la tenía y por toda respuesta lo beso "Hola" dijo después con algo de timidez  
  
James la contemplo y le acaricio el cabello, todo aquello le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero lo era "Cielos, eres tan hermosa" le dijo besándola otra vez, después un pensamiento lo asalto "Lily, anoche... anoche... no te lastime ¿o si?" James temía no haber sido lo suficientemente suave y gentil con Lily  
  
"No, James. Fue perfecto" Lily se ruborizo "al menos para mi" agrego sabiendo que James seguramente tendría mas experiencia que ella en esos asuntos  
  
"Tú eres perfecta para mi, en todos los sentidos" le aseguro James "Perfecta" repitió, sus labios a penas unos milímetros separados de los de Lily, ella le sonrió y se besaron nuevamente. James pensó que fácilmente se podía acostumbrar a besar a Lily cada vez que quisiera. Después de unos momentos, James pregunto "¿Tienes hambre?"  
  
"Un poco" respondió Lily, y James dejo el lecho, se puso de nuevo su ropa interior (siempre lo he imaginado como un sujeto de boxers)  
  
"Te advierto que no soy una maravilla en la cocina, pero te traeré algo. Quédate aquí"  
  
Cuando James regreso, encontró a Lily parada frente a la ventana, al no haber encontrado su camisón se había puesto la camisa de James, mirando el río que corría y el bosque bañado por el sol  
  
"Hermosa vista" le dijo James acercándosele y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, Lily se recargo en su pecho y suspiro "y no me refería a lo que se ve desde la ventana" Lily solo sonrió  
  
*****  
  
James y Lily se quedaron en la cabaña por dos semanas, y después regresaron al castillo. Se hubieran quedado un mes, un año o una eternidad en la cabaña del bosque, pero la boda de Sirius estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y habían prometido volver a tiempo para ella. Sería el primer acto al que James y Lily asistirían como Rey y Reina.  
  
La boda de Sirius solo tuvo un momento de solemnidad, cuando él y Charlie intercambiaron votos y anillos:  
  
"Yo, Sirius, te tomo a ti, Charlie como mi esposa. Y con este anillo te doy algo que nunca le había dado a nadie: Mi corazón" Sirius, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, le coloco el anillo a Charlie quien le sonreía dándole confianza  
  
"Yo, Charlie, te tomo a ti, Sirius como mi esposo. Y con este anillo te doy mi corazón a cambio del tuyo, por que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie mas"  
  
Después de eso Dumbledore los declaro marido y mujer. El resto de la boda fue como los novios, desenfadad y divertida, hubieron muchas risas y diversión. Todos los que conocían bien a Sirius se dieron cuenta de que, aunque en el fondo siempre sería el mismo, Sirius había entrado a la parte tranquila de su vida. Charlie, con su encanto e independencia, había logrado enamorar a Sirius y hacerlo sentar cabeza.  
  
Algunos, como Clarisse la hermana de Charlie, no le daban al matrimonio mas que unos meses de vida antes de que Sirius fuera infiel, pero los mas cercanos a la pareja sabían que aquello entre Charlie y Sirius era un gran amor, y que eso no pasaba todos los días... y que ni siquiera Sirius era tan tonto como para arriesgar eso.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 10  
  
Notas:  
  
Ok, perdón por la demora, otra vez. Y por la brevedad de capitulo  
  
Tengo exámenes el martes, viernes y próximo lunes, así que el siguiente capitulo tendrá que esperar un poco.  
  
Ya estoy planeando la siguiente historia sobre James y Lily que voy a escribir, estará basada en Saint Tail, una anime y manga que me encanta, pero que los malditos del canal 7 de TV Azteca en México nunca terminaron de pasar a tres capítulos del final (¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ MUERAN MALDITOS BASTARDOS; TODOS USTEDES MUERAN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) en fin, el plot esta quedando muy bien. Sí alguien esta familiarizado con la historia de Saint Tail, ya sabrán por donde va la historia.  
  
También sigo trabajando en Birds of Prey, en el plot al menos.  
  
Gracias por leerme.  
  
R / R  
  
Clavel  
  
Noviembre 2, 2003. 2:26 AM 


	12. Nueve Meses

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo 12: NUEVE MESES  
  
Era una tarde a finales de Julio y James se encontraba tirado a la sombra de un gran árbol en los jardines de su castillo. La suave brisa traía olores del bosque que rodeaba el castillo y un rayo de sol de calentaba la cara mientras un inmensurable sensación de bienestar le corría por todo el cuerpo. No muy lejos de él se encontraba Lily, enfundada en uno de sus mas hermosos vestidos de maternidad, redonda como un globo, usando un ridículo y enorme sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol... con todo y todo, James pensaba que se veía simplemente hermosa, llena de una belleza fresca y natural, y algo que solo da la felicidad.  
  
James aun recordaba con total claridad el día en que Lily le había soltado la gran noticia. Había sido durante su primer aniversario de bodas, habían regresado a la cabaña del bosque para poder estar a solas. Una mañana mientras yacían un al lado del otro, sin nada que hacer simplemente contentos de estar juntos, estaban conversando sobre la noticia de que Nan daría a Luz el siguiente mes cuando...  
  
"Todavía me cuesta imaginar a Remus como padre, o a Anabel actuando maternalmente" comentó James, y Lily se quedo callada "Un centavo por tus pensamientos" declaro después de unos momentos de silencio en los que Lily se mostró pensativa  
  
"No es nada" dijo ella sonriendo mientras se volvía para mirarlo a loa ojos "Estaba pensando en nuestra familia"  
  
"Te refieres a mi y a ti y a los pequeños James Júnior, o Lily Júnior que podamos tener?" había preguntado "¿Te imaginas? Pequeñas replicas de nosotros. ¿Qué crees que sea el primero? ¿Niño o niña?"  
  
"¿Qué te gustaría?" le pregunto Lily con dulzura, como si guardara un secreto  
  
"No sé"  
  
"Pues lo descubrías pronto" había musitado Lily vagamente, sonriendo misteriosamente  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"Piensa" Y James pensó, vaya que lo hizo. ¿Acaso era posible que ella dijera lo que el pensaba que decía?  
  
"OH POR DIOS" respondió atónito, y Lily aun no sabía bien si era un OH POR DIOS bueno o malo, pero cuando James la beso a continuación, las dudas desaparecieron. "¿Estas segura?" pregunto después de recobrar el aliento  
  
"Sí, Madam Pomfrey me lo dijo antes de venir, tengo ya un par de meses"  
  
"Esto es maravilloso" dijo James "Vamos a tener un BEBÉ"  
  
"Lo sé" Lily estaba contenta de que la reacción de James había sido feliz. James después se había enterado que Lily temía que él pensara que aun eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. O que pensara que tenían poco tiempo de casados y debían esperar.  
  
Pero James no pensaba nada de eso. ***  
  
Luego Lily entro en su segundo trimestre, entonces fue cuando las dudas lo asaltaron, los cambios de humor de Lily lo desconcertaban, sus antojos lo volvían loco a la vez que en algunas ocasiones le revolvían el estomago. Pero sus dudas nunca duraron mucho. Lily solo tenía que sonreír, y él se daba cuenta cuanto amaba ya a ese bebé que crecía dentro de la mujer que amaba.  
  
Lily tuvo un embarazo muy feliz en su mayoría, sus molestias matutinas fueron mínimas, y James siempre la complacía en todo. El hijo de Nan y Remus nació sano y fuerte, lo llamaron Jasón; Y Lily no podía esperar a tener a su propio hijo en brazos. La maternidad le había sentado tan bien a Anabel, y Lily sonreía al saber que pronto sería bendecida de una forma similar.  
  
El tercer trimestre no fue nada fácil... Los antojos estaban a la orden del día, y James se encontraba a si mismo constantemente en la cocina a las 2 de la mañana, preparándole a Lily una taza de té, buscando pastelillos o helados par ella o de plano despertando al cocinero del castillo para que cumpliera los mas caprichosos antojos de Lily.  
  
También estuvo aquella memorable vez, cuando llegaron los primeros calores de mayo, en que Lily le había gritado a James por embarazarla cuando sabía que daría a luz en julio, cuando mas calor hacía, gritando que lo había hecho solo para molestarla y que de ese día en adelante solo haría en amor nueve meses antes de diciembre. (Después olvido esa resolución)  
  
O cuando le había arrojado a James todo el contenido de su ropero, diciendo que estaba hecha una bola de cebo y que ya nada la quedaba. James había logrado detener ese ataque, diciéndole que se veía absolutamente hermosa, y que no estaba gorda sino embarazada y que él la amaba mas por eso. Sirius le había dicho que le dijera eso, ya que él mismo estaba sufriendo los muy, muy continuos cambios de humor de Charlie, quien había resultado ser muy voluble una vez embarazada.  
  
Todos esos eventos lo llevaron al primero de Julio y al nacimiento de su hijo. Lily lo había despertado en la madrugada, gritándole por cientos de razones, una mas absurda que la anterior, luego dijo "Mi fuente se ha roto" a lo que James respondió insensatamente "Pues te compro otra", Lily entonces lo golpeo con la almohada y James despertó completamente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Lo cual no sirvió de mucho pues James entro en pánico, primero se quedo paralizado en la cama, luego salto de ella tan rápido que acabo besando el suelo, luego Lily le arrojo otra almohada y le grito que fuera a buscar a Madam Ponfrey de inmediato. James así lo hizo y en menos de 10 minutos todo el castillo estaba despierto, francamente era imposible dormir con los gritos de dolor que daba Lily cada vez que tenía una contracción, pero de pronto se calmo y James, que había estado esperando a fuera de la habitación, con su mano remojando en hielo después de que Lily la apretara en medio de una contracción especialmente dolorosa, fue a ver que pasaba. Se encontró Lily de lo mas calmada, enrollándose uno mechón de cabello en el dedo.  
  
"Hola, James" dijo sonriendo  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto James tentativamente  
  
"Bien, Poppy me dio algo para no sentir dolor"  
  
"Se llama Anestesia, Lily" le dijo Madam Pomfrey del otro lado de la habitación, preparando las cosas para cuando Lily estuviera totalmente dilatada y el bebé listo para salir  
  
"Para mi siempre será la cosa que quita el dolor" respondió Lily sonriendo.  
  
Cuando ya amanecía, Lily dio a luz a su primogénito. No fue nada fácil, pero Madam Pomfrey sabía lo que estaba haciendo y Lily estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para sacar al bebé de su cuerpo y terminar así con el dolor de parto. Eran las 6:15 de la mañana del primero de Julio cuando el bebé Potter vio por primera vez la luz del día.  
  
Horas mas tarde, mientras Lily dormía para recuperar fuerzas, James se sentó en la mecedora de Lily, con el bebé en brazos, examinándolo como si nunca lo hubiera visto. El bebé dormía tranquilamente en medio del envoltorio de mantas, algo de pelo negro azabache le salía de la cabecita y, aunque de momento estaban cerrados, James había visto que tenía los ojos verdes de Lily.  
  
"Pequeño amigo" le dijo James a su hijo, recargándolo en su pecho a forma de abrazo "creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien"  
  
"Deberíamos ponerle un nombre, ¿no puedes seguir diciendo 'pequeño amigo' toda la vida?" le dijo una voz desde la cama, y James se dio cuenta que Lily había estado despierta y había visto como él hablaba con el bebé "Aunque debo admitir que 'pequeño amigo' es mejor que 'la cosa que acaba de salir de Lily', como lo llamaste la primera vez que lo viste"  
  
"¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?" pregunto James aun meciéndose en la mecedora, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo  
  
"No sé, me gustaría que tuviera tu nombre, pero no quiero ir por ahí llamándolo Júnior"  
  
"Que te parece Harry" dijo James mirando a su hijo y pensando que tenía cara de Harry  
  
"Harry James Potter" musito Lily "Me gusta"  
  
James se levanto entonces de su silla, y fue a sentarse junto a Lily, luego paso al bebé a sus brazos "Lily, te presento a Harry" Lily sonrió acomodando el peso de Harry en sus brazos y luego beso a James, se sentía indescriptiblemente feliz.  
  
Unos días mas tarde, James entro a su habitación para encontrar a Lily sentada en su mecedora junto a la ventana, cantándole suavemente a Harry mientras lo alimentaba. James se detuvo por un segundo en la puerta, mirando la escena en frente de él. Esa era su familia: la mujer que amaba, y el pequeño ser que habían hecho juntos. No se trataba de la Familia Real de Godric Hallow. No. Era solo su familia, la familia Potter: James, Lily y Harry.  
  
James entonces sonrió, feliz, tranquilo, en paz.  
  
Unos meses mas tarde, Charlie y Sirius recibieron a su primera hija Amy.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 12  
  
Noviembre 25. 12 : 22 a.m.  
  
NOTAS DE LA MANIÁTICA AUTORA  
  
Se que me tarde mucho en terminar esto, lo siento, la escuela me ha estado volviendo loca, con exámenes y todo eso. Tengo una montaña de tarea esperando a hacerse. Y luego primero me golpee la cabeza y no podía pensar bien. Luego mi perro mato a mi hámster en un acto flagrante de fratricidio (en mi casa a eso equivale). Luego me enferme y finalmente nos dejaron tener otro hámster, seguí enferma. Y no había logrado tener energía suficiente como para sentarme un buen rato a terminar este capitulo. Aunque he de decirles que para fines prácticos la historia termino en el capitulo anterior, este y el capitulo que siguen son mas bien pequeños Epílogos.  
  
Próximo Capitulo, que tendrán muy pronto: ONCE UPON A TIME. 


	13. Once Upon a Time

FÁBULA ANCESTRAL  
  
Capitulo Trece: ONCE UPON A TIME  
  
"... Habían cabalgado toda la noche y justo cuando el sol había terminado de salir, ellos se detuvieron. Wesley miro dulcemente a su princesa Botón de Oro y... " La voz de Lily narraba el final de una historia a su hijo Harry, que tendría unos 6 años. Estaban en la habitación de Lily y James, también conocida como la Alcoba Real  
  
"¿Qué paso entonces, mamá?" pregunto el pequeño alzando la mirada hasta topar con unos ojos verdes, como los suyos, que lo miraban llenos de amor  
  
"Oh, bueno, ya sabes... ese besuqueo insensato que te molestó tanto en la primera parte de la historia" replico Lily acariciando la cabecita de Harry.  
  
"No creo que me importe mucho el besuqueo ahora" dijo Harry realmente queriendo saber el final de la historia  
  
"Bueno" le dijo su madre recapitulando la historia de LA PRINCESA PROMETIDA "Wesley miro dulcemente a su Princesa Botón de Oro y entonces la beso sellando la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos, por que lo suyo era un gran amor y eso no pasa todos los días. Se dice que en la historia han habido 5 besos que valen la pena recordar, pero ese beso que Wesley le dio a Botón de Oro, los supera a todos. Fin"  
  
"Cuéntame otro cuento, mamá" pidió Harry aun cuando sabía que ya se había pasado su hora de dormir y que solo permanecía despierto por que su papá aun no terminaba con sus asuntos de Estado en la biblioteca, y por tanto él, Harry, tenía que hacerle compañía a su mamá y asegurarse que nada malo le pasara.  
  
"Es tarde, amor" respondió Lily con ternura y luego se movió un poco para acariciar la cabecita que estaba recargada en su estomago. Era una cabecita con largo cabello rojo, como el de Lily, y suaves ojos grises como los de la Abuela Potter. "Además, ya es hora de llevar a Liesel a la cama" La pequeña Liesel Potter era una adorable criatura de solo 3 años de edad.  
  
"Pero mamá... "  
  
"Nada de peros, Harry, oíste a tu mamá" dijo otra voz desde la puerta de la alcoba, era James quien finalmente había terminado con la revisión anual de impuestos y estaba listo para dormir  
  
"Esta bien, papá" respondió Harry levantándose de la cama de sus padres donde él, Lily y Liesel habían estado acostados  
  
"Y Recuerda que mañana vienen tus tíos y primos"  
  
"¿Todos?" pregunto Harry entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de ver a sus primos Jasón y Amy, y a Tristan e Isabel que tenían la edad de Liesel pero que eran mucho mas divertidos que su hermana. Y claro, también vendrían tío Remus y tío Sirius quienes seguramente le enseñarían algún truco.  
  
"Si, todos ellos"  
  
"!Yuppi!" grito Harry saltando de la cama y empezando a correr alrededor de su padre "Quiero que Jasón y Amy conozcan a mis amigos Ron y Hermione ¿Puedo invitarlos? ¿verdad?"  
  
"Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras MAÑANA. Ahora vete a dormir" Harry le sonrió a su padre con una de esa sonrisa tan característica de los Potter. James le sonrió, luego lo detuvo por los hombros, le dio un beso en la cabeza "A dormir. AHORA"  
  
"Pondré a Lis en su cuarto" le dijo Lily antes de dejar la habitación, James también beso a su hija, quien no dio ninguna seña de despertarse y luego beso a Lily  
  
"Sí quieres yo la llevo"  
  
"No es necesario, tu quédate aquí. Has estado trabajando todo el día"  
  
Cuando Lily regreso, James ya estaba poniéndose la pijama. Lily cerro la puerta, se quito la bata y empezó a ir de un lado para otro recogiendo la ropa que James había botado por todas partes y unos juguetes que Harry había dejado ahí. Cuando Lily finalmente dejo de pasearse por el cuarto murmurando cosas de lo desordenado que era James, ella miro a James quien permanecía en la misma posición de cuando ella había entrado, la camisa de su pijama aun en su mano y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunto Lily  
  
"Estaba pensando en la primera vez que te vi"  
  
"En el comedor de tu castillo, gritándole a Pettigrew. Recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa por que tu esperabas un perro" Lily sonrió al recordar esa escena... casi 8 años habían pasado ya, se acerco hasta donde estaba James y le acaricio la mejilla  
  
"Era un joven necio en aquel entonces" agrego James disfrutando las caricias de Lily  
  
"¿Y ahora?" pregunto Lily sentándose en la cama e indicándole a James que lo hiciera también  
  
"¿Ahora?, soy un viejo necio" dijo sonriéndole picaramente a Lily antes de besarla, James no era viejo, apenas bordeaba los treinta, pero en días como el de la revisión de impuestos, siempre se sentía especialmente viejo, demasiado conciente de que era El Rey. Por fortuna para él, Lily se sentía con humor de hacerle olvidar cuan viejo se sentía  
  
****  
  
A la mañana siguiente, James se sentía rejuvenecido (gracias, en gran parte, a las actividades que él y Lily habían estado realizando hasta entrada la madrugada). Como era sábado pudo quedarse en cama con Lily hasta tarde.  
  
Sus amigos llegaron justo a la hora de comer, Sirius tenía muy bien desarrollado el talento de aparecerse siempre justo a la hora de la comida. Contra varias predicciones, Sirius se había quedado con Charlie, no la había engañado y aun estaban muy enamorados, aunque era algo bastante extraño ver a Sirius convertido en hombre de familia, siempre al pendiente de Amy o Tristan, sus hijos.  
  
"Sirius ha cambiado mucho" le comento James a Remus mas tarde, mientras Sirius entretenía a todos los niños con sus payasadas  
  
"Todos hemos cambiado, James" le dijo Remus reflexivamente "Somos mayores, mas maduros, tenemos mas responsabilidades. ¿Recuerdas cuando la palabra 'Responsabilidad' nos hacía saltar del susto y poner cara de disgusto?"  
  
"Yo lo recuerdo" dijo Sirius dejando a los niños que siguieran correteando por ahí "Fue ayer ¿no??" luego tomo un largo trago del vaso que James sostenía "Jugo de manzana, mi favorito" agrego sardónicamente.  
  
Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que las tres parejas se habían casado, pero era bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, Sirius, James y Remus aun eran amigos, y continuaron siéndolo hasta el fin de sus días, así como la amistad entre sus familias nunca se desvaneció. Lily y James, Charlie y Sirius, Anabel y Remus, todos vivieron los suficiente como para ver a sus hijos crecer y formar sus propias familias  
  
Y en Godric Hollow reino la paz por muchos años mas.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 13  
  
Fin de Fábula Ancestral  
  
Notas:  
  
Me quede bloqueada con este final, en serio, creo que por que el final verdadero fue en el capitulo once. Solo quería continuar un poco, y luego se me ocurrió leer parte de un ensayo de Tolkien sobre los finales felices y bueno, las cosas no resultaron como quería  
  
Pero la final he quedado muy complacida con la historia, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Volveré en Enero, con otra historia, si encuentro mi disco que contiene el primer capitulo de Birds of Prey, entonces sera BoP, si no, ya estoy trabajando en un Lily / James llamado Magical Ginger Flame.  
  
Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos.  
  
Gracias por soportarme un año más!  
  
Con mucho amor  
  
Clavel  
  
P D. Para los que les gusto Piratas, tratare de darle una mejor conclusión pronto! 


End file.
